Christmas Tales
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Cinco OS que relatan la Navidad de las inner scouts, pasándola todas separadas por primera vez. Cada una pintaba para ser solitaria, aburrida o muy triste, incluso patética; pero inesperadamente algo cambia. Y es que, claro, sólo necesitaban la compañía adecuada... [S&S,M&Y,L&A,R&N,A&T]
1. Deseos

.

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero si hubiera un especial navideño, para mí sería más o menos así...:)**

* * *

 **"Christmas Tales"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

 **1\. Deseos**

 _(Lita)_

.

.

Había una palabra que se usaba mucho en época de fiestas y que definía indudablemente a la sailor de Júpiter, y ésa era la palabra esperanza. Primero, por el color verde. Mucha de su ropa era de ése color, su traje de guerrera, los halos que rodeaban a su planeta y hasta sus ojos. Después, su personalidad. Lita era una chica noble, demasiado soñadora e idealista, que siempre creaba escenarios supuestos de felicidad a cada cosa que le ocurría. Si se encontraba una flor perdida, sabía que alguien la había dejado para ella, si la galleta de la fortuna decía que tendría buena suerte, le atribuía su alegría a ella, si un muchacho la dejaba pasar antes en el tren o le sonreía ¡ni qué decir! Algo había visto en ella, y ya se imaginaba portando un vestido elegante de satén, y bailando con ése desconocido en un salón deslumbrante mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos... el encuentro ideal...

Y aunque muchas de ésas anécdotas no eran más que casualidades o inventos suyos, Lita no perdía la esperanza de que un día no lo fueran. Quería magia, suspenso romántico y drama.

Lita debería ser novelista.

El problema es que así como se le encendía la chispa de la ilusión, así se apagaba como cuando soplas una vela cuando la realidad aparecía. Con los años había tratado de mostrarse más realista y madura, había aprendido a no adelantarse tanto a las teorías románticas donde no había más que un gesto de cortesía en ése chico número ciento dieciséis que, para variar, se parecía a su ex novio. Se había esforzado por no ver cada encuentro agradable como un arreglo de las hadas. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, aún guardaba recelosa sus secretos y deseos que leía o veía en sus películas favoritas.

Deseaba por un día ser la protagonista y no la espectadora.

Pero más allá de estar permanentemente en el limbo de la fantasía y la esperanza, Lita tenía otro alter ego igual de soñador, pero habituado a su modo práctico. Cualquiera que la conociera sabía que tenía habilidades mucho más impresionantes que cualquiera de su edad. De hecho, si estuviéramos en el siglo XVII, Lita sería la esposa que cualquiera pelearía por tener, no al revés. No sería la chica que rechazan en el baile por ser demasiado alta o que evaden por miedo de su fuerza física. Nada de eso. Sería sencillamente la esposa perfecta. Tenía un carácter generoso y amigable, era extraordinariamente ordenada y limpia, y además tenía muy buen gusto para decorar la casa. Y ni que decir de su especialidad: la cocina. Desde una sopa casera hasta un sofisticado plato italiano o un pastel, la chica guapa de pelo castaño podía hacer lo que sea, y todo sabía igual de delicioso. Además le encantaban los niños.

Sí, Lita sería la esposa perfecta... el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Un autobús pasó a toda velocidad a su costado y le hizo pegar un brinco, volviendo a la realidad. Soltó una de sus bolsas del mercado, y suspiró, porque acababa de regar todas las verduras por el pavimento.

No estábamos en el siglo XVII, si no en el XXI, y particularmente, en un año modernista y odioso que no apreciaba ninguna de sus cualidades. Podían servir, pero no las admiraba nadie, con excepción de sus amigas. Eso la hacía feliz, y disfrutaba ver sus caras satisfechas cuando probaban sus platillos, pero todas ésas caras eran femeninas. No por eso valían menos, y llenaban su corazón, pero no su alma. Se sentía incompleta.

A sus costados, un montón de piernas y zapatos la esquivaban para no tropezar. Todos iban presurosos a sus fiestas de trabajo, a las tiendas o a encargar a las pastelerías el famoso _Christmas Cake_. A ella le salía espléndido el _Christmas Cake,_ por cierto. Y por cierto también, ése año no lo cocinaría. Eso la hizo suspirar otra vez.

Al llegar a su casa, no cambió su ánimo aunque todo el ambiente cálido le inspirara a lo contrario. Sabía que ése árbol artificial (preciosamente adornado) no lo vería más que ella, y todos ésos regalos envueltos con esmero para sus amigas mañana no estarían, y el árbol se quedaría igual que cuando lo puso y nada más. Prepararía alguna cosa rica, pero en porciones individuales, y se sentaría resignada a mirar alguna película temática en la TV. _Mientras dormías_ o _12 citas de Navidad_ parecían buenas opciones dada la... situación.

Hablando de éso, ¿no era horrible su situación?

Todas las chicas ya tenían planes. Su última esperanza había sido Mina, que hasta hace un poco rato le había avisado muy contenta que había "resuelto" su inconveniente, y no podría acompañarla, que la disculpase. Así soltó todas sus expectativas para ésa noche de fiesta y empezó a mentalizarse para lo que le avecinaba. Una solitaria Nochebuena, y luego, una deprimente Navidad.

No todo el día pensó eso. De hecho, cuando se levantó, estaba feliz, pues un milagro ocurriría aquél día. ¿Por qué? Pues fácil, porque después de rumiar mucho en detalles y coincidencias, estaba noventa por ciento segura que había alguien que pensaba en ella. Que imaginaba su sonrisa y que suspiraba cuando la veía pasar. Su amiga Mina se lo había dicho. Todos tenemos un amor imposible, pero también todos somos el amor imposible de alguien. Y hace dos meses, cuando vio a aquél muchacho subir sus cajas a un apartamento del piso de arriba, se imaginó toda clase de escenas melodramáticas con él. No era coincidencia que se haya ido a presentar formalmente con ella, ni tampoco que le haya alabado tanto su pudín de chocolate que le dio como bienvenida (antes que enamoradiza, Lita era muy acomedida) y mucho menos que haya ido a buscarla alguna vez con el pretexto de entregarle unas cartas que supuestamente por error estaban en su buzón y no en el de ella.

¡Qué tímido era, pero qué encantador! ¡Justo como le gustaban!

Todo marchaba viento en popa (bueno, en realidad no había pasado nada), hasta que se lo encontró esta mañana antes de salir, en el recibidor. Lita tartamudeó y se puso colorada, entabló una conversación casual con él, esperando el momento justo en el que él se acercara y le propusiera cenar. Ella se haría la difícil un poquito, fingiría que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero al final accedería muy contenta. No había por qué caer en los extremos, ¿verdad?

Pero el chico no sólo no dijo nada, si no que se disculpó y le dijo que llevaba mucha prisa. Y se fue.

Nuevamente en tiempo presente, cuando terminó de guardar los víveres, Lita oyó el timbre. Abrió la puerta de modo desganado, desgano que se transformó en una inexplicable emoción cuando vio a la persona que estaba tras el umbral. Un muchacho mayor que ella, que rondaba los veintidós, de aspecto intelectual pero no por eso menos apuesto. Sonreía encantadoramente. ¡Era él! Era su vecino guapo. Todas las chicas solteras tienen un vecino guapo. El de Lita no sólo era guapo, era divino, y su amor platónico desde que lo vio: exactamente un mes, tres semanas, seis días, y catorce horas...

Tampoco llevaba los minutos, ¡no era tan loca!

—Kino-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz suave.

Lita ni siquiera captó que el muchacho dudaba de su nombre. Estaba muy ocupada viviendo su alucinación:

Se imaginó en el salón de un hotel lujoso de paredes de espejos, rodeada de cientos de personas lujosamente ataviadas caminando de un lado a otro. Riendo, hablando por los rincones. Al centro se levantaba un enorme árbol natural que refulgía con miles de luces que reflejaban su brillo en las esferas y adornos, que cegaban a la vista. Charolas de delicias calientes y frías, champán... y aquél joven con un esmoquin llevándola del brazo, presentándola a todos como su novia ¡no, mejor su prometida!

—¿Kino...san? —preguntó de nuevo su vecino, que ya no sonreía. De hecho, parecía preocupado —¿te encuentras bien?

Lita pareció abofetearse mentalmente, y reaccionó.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —respondió hinchando los cachetes rojos —. ¿Q-qué se te ofrece? ¡Oh, feliz Navidad, Kotaro-san!

Él rió, y a Lita le pareció que su risa eran como cascabeles navideños.

—Igualmente —devolvió haciendo una pequeña reverencia —. Verás... te vi subir con tus bolsas, y pensé...

Lita amplió su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con antelación... sí, seguramente él también había notado ésos choques accidentales, ésas miradas en las escaleras, sus sonrisas intercambiadas en el buzón o al salir o cerrar la entrada principal... ¡era tan obvio! Y hoy era Nochebuena, el día que se cumplen los deseos. Podía ser, ¿por qué no?

—Pues pensé... en ti, y en lo buena que eres siempre —continuó él soltando galanterías. Bueno, ella era una vecina ejemplar, y Lita ya se sentía flotar, esperando la propuesta para una cita esta noche. ¡Podría cocinar! ¡Aún tenía tiempo e improvisaría algo delicioso! ¡Se pondría su blusa de seda verde! ¡Podría ser besada por fin por el chico de sus sueños! — y como es Navidad, pues... me preguntaba si tú podrías...es decir, si quisieras...

—¡Sí quiero! —se adelantó.

—...prestarme unos cuantos huevos.

Lita parpadeó mientras perdía el color. El salón y el baile de gala se destruyeron. La cena romántica fue sustituida por los tallarines prefabricados y la televisión. La blusa verde por su bata de pijama... y el beso... No había beso. Más que el que le daría Sandra Bullock a Bill Pullman.

Y ella no era Sandra Bullock.

—¿Huevos? —preguntó Lita en un gemido —. ¿En serio...?

Él no pareció notar su cambio de actitud. Se ruborizó un poco mientras contaba:

—¿Sabes? Estoy preparando una receta nueva y no medí bien la cantidad, de modo que si salgo ahora al supermercado, que seguro estará abarrotado, tardaré demasiado y no estará listo aquí para cuando llegue mi novio.

—¿Tu... novio? —preguntó otra vez, horrorizada.

—Sí —sonrió, con esa expresión que siempre hace la gente que ama —. Le conoces, ¿no? Nos hemos topado en el pasillo.

Sólo había algo peor que tener un vecino guapísimo y no poder tener una cita con él, y eso es tener un vecino guapísimo gay. Claro que se lo había topado. Era otro Adonis igualito pero en rubio, y no era demasiado raro que dos amigos estuvieran estudiando juntos casi todos los días, pero cuando lo vio adoptar dos gatos debió ser suficiente pista... pero no para ella, que siempre quería ver señales donde no las había e ignoraba las evidentes.

Lita agachó la cabeza y se dirigió al frigorífico, mientras volvía a ser la vecina ejemplar que todos amaban, y la solterona que ella odiaba ser.

Trató de distraerse con cosas que nadie hacía en un día de fiesta. Ordenó la alacena, separó los abarrotes por tipo o nombre. Sacó ropa de su armario para donarlo a los desprotegidos, dejó las ventanas relucientes (aunque el pronóstico del tiempo había indicado que nevaría), aspiró la alfombra dos veces, lavó su ropa de cama... y luego, se tiró en el sofá a mirar el techo. Sin embargo, para cuando terminó eran apenas las seis y media de la tarde, y entró en ansiedad. ¡Todavía le quedaban otras cinco o seis horas para que terminara el día! Se puso unos botines, cogió un abrigo y salió a caminar.

.

.

Fue peor que permanecer en casa. Todo el ambiente era alborotado y le mareaba, aunque disfrutó de un desfile de muñecos de nieve y otras figuras del estilo que al perecer promocionaba un centro comercial. Un hombre vestido de duende le obsequió un bastón de caramelo, y Lita se metió en el primer sitio abierto que encontró para tomar algo, porque ya estaba empezando a titiritar. No había nadie en la cafetería, salvo un un hombre con pinta de detective y par de ancianitos que discutían acaloradamente sobre un tema que no entendía, y probablemente que tampoco entendían entre ellos. Se gritaban porque no oían bien y luego reían. Cosas de la edad. Lita se quedó viendo con mala cara el único regalo que había recibido y lo dejó a un lado en la mesa, luego de que se cansó de jugar con él.

Una taza grande con un líquido caliente y humeante se depositó sobre su mesa. Lita levantó los ojos.

—No ordené ésto.

—Lo sé, tienes media hora mirando el menú.

—Andrew —reconoció ella sorprendiéndose —,¿trabajas hoy?

Él sonrió de modo cálido.

—Cambié el turno con un compañero. Digamos que lo necesitaba más que yo.

—Oh.

Lita acercó la taza a sus manos. Era agradable y olía delicioso, a cacao casero.

—¿De verdad que me lo puedo quedar?

—Claro. Mi hermana dice que el chocolate caliente resuelve todos los problemas.

—¿Parezco una chica problemática? —bromeó. No tenía ganas de bromear, pero igual salió.

—No, pero pareces triste, y eso puede ser un problema. Sobre todo en Nochebuena.

Lita se encogió de hombros, abstraída. No le gustaba exponerse tanto a los demás, no solía ser dramática como Mina o visceral como Rei. Tampoco era una tumba como Ami, pero le gustaba reservarse sus sentimientos profundos y lidiar con ellos sola. Después de todo, ella creía y se había repetido hasta el cansancio que tenía que ser una chica fuerte, la más fuerte del grupo pues sus amigas la necesitaban. Quizá su apariencia no concordaba con su interior. Era algo increíble que Andrew lo hubiera notado.

—Estoy bien. Las fechas me ponen sentimental —le sonrió con un tinte dulce. Luego probó el chocolate y lo saboreó deshacerse en la boca, era un manjar líquido —. Está muy rico. ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Un poco de canela, a veces ayuda a nivelar el azúcar.

—No se me habría ocurrido ponerle canela —observó interesada —, pensé que sería amaretto o algo más dulce. Creo que es perfecto para acompañar el _Christmas Cake_ , que es más sobrio...

—Sabes mucho de cocina, ¿verdad? —indagó el chico, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Después de todo, la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía.

Los ojos de Lita traslucían una emoción inefable, brillaban con sólo hablar de ello.

—Me encanta. Cocino desde que soy niña.

—Qué vergüenza, yo he sobrevivido la universidad gracias a sopas instantáneas y pizza.

Ella rió. La primera risa sincera del día.

—Puedo enseñarte un día... si quieres —y... enseguida se arrepintió de la propuesta. Ya había estado en ése mismo lugar proponiendo la misma cosa con el mismo chico que después resultó que tenía una novia muy guapa e interesante, y también supuso que seguiría siendo la misma; así que compuso sus palabras —, quiero decir, te puedo prestar un libro para principiantes que tengo. Te ayudaría.

Andrew sonrió como un colegial tozudo.

—No te ofendas, pero no creo que lo lea nunca.

—¡Pero no puedes vivir de empaquetados! No es saludable —le riñó haciendo un gesto de madre joven.

—Por hoy puedes dejar de preocuparte, comeré un poco de sobras de la cafetería —explicó el universitario. Lita volvió a entornar los ojos, sin entenderle muy bien. Él rió un poquito y amplió su explicación —. Bueno, ésta noche deberé hacer la guardia, alguien debe esperar a unos proveedores a medianoche y cambié el turno con mi compañero, ¿recuerdas que lo mencioné?

—¿Vas a quedarte solo...aquí...en Nochebuena? —preguntó Lita nuevamente, como si le hubieran dado una noticia funesta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Él tiene a alguien en casa. Yo... pues nadie me echará de menos, así que puedo con ello. Tal vez Santa Claus me premie mi buena obra, ¿no crees?

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Está de vacaciones con sus amigas.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que sólo somos nosotros dos.

—¿Y tu novia?

—Eres una chica muy preguntona, ¿verdad?

Lita enrojeció, y para disimular, le tomó a su chocolate. Andrew no se lo tomó mal, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, de pronto con tintes curiosos.

—Está bien. Sólo bromeo... la verdad es que no hay tal. La hubo, la conociste... pero... —Ella aguardó al filo del asiento, igual que si esperara el final del capítulo de una telenovela —. Digamos que socializó mucho allá, no creo que vuelva...

Lita se le quedó mirando, mientras él, simplemente fijaba los ojos en la ventana con aire nostálgico. La gente deambulaba por las calles con obsequios, con la atmósfera navideña que ella tanto deseaba tener. Sin hacer muchas deducciones, entendió que Andrew era un espejo de ella misma. ¿No estaban en la misma situación acaso? No quería volver a empezar con ideas absurdas, pero no podía tampoco negar lo que veía. Ambos estaban solos, en el mismo lugar. Y en Navidad, se esté en donde se esté, en cualquiera de las circunstancias, debería ser un día en el que hay que pasarla bien.

Se acabó de un trago el chocolate, dejando unos graciosos bigotes de espuma por los que a Andrew no le dio tiempo siquiera de reír, porque la muchacha se puso de pie de un salto y le dijo con convicción:

—Muy bien, ¿a qué esperas? Pon el letrero de cerrado, porque hoy no comerás sobras. Ni tú ni yo. Nos merecemos una cena de verdad.

La cocina del Crown's era para Lita como Disneylandia para cualquier niño. Era enorme, llena de utensilios y tantos aparatos variados y modernos suficientes como para preparar un banquete de bodas sin problemas. Se puso un delantal prestado de una tal "Niki", y Lita iba de aquí para allá, sacando cosas, improvisando, moviéndose ágil como pez en el agua. Andrew la miraba admirado, no queriendo interrumpir.

Lita lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es que se te ve muy...doméstica.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Nunca nadie me había acusado de eso, señor.

—Me gustaría ayudarte.

—No hace falta, tú puedes sentarte y esperar.

—En verdad quisiera hacerlo —insistió, y parecía sincero. Lita accedió con una sonrisa, aunque no le gustaba que nadie interviniera en sus recetas.

—Puedes picar los pimientos.

Andrew miró con suspicacia la tabla de picar y el cuchillo, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, pareciendo más niño.

Lita se rió con ganas, captando la indirecta.

—¿No sabes picar?

—No te burles de mí —murmuró avergonzado —. Yo sólo hago y llevo el café, no hago nada de ésto.

—¿Nunca cocinaste con nadie?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Mientras Lita seleccionaba los vegetales, pensaba en eso. ¿Acaso su ex novia nunca le preparó algo? Vaya, no se imaginaba siendo así. Para ella, el lenguaje del amor se expresaba con la comida. En mirar las caras placenteras de la gente que quería, degustando lo que con tanto empeño y afecto había hecho para ellos.

No quiso juzgar, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse de que ésa chica estuviera a un continente de distancia.

.

.

Lita le enseñó, igual que había enseñado a otros novatos antes. Mina y Serena fueron causas perdidas, pero le produjo gran satisfacción corroborar que Andrew no era una de ellas. Se puso a ello de modo cuidadoso, aunque demasiado lento para su gusto y pensó que a ése ritmo, estarían cenando por la madrugada. Lita juntó los ingredientes necesarios para un simple wok de pollo y verduras condimentadas.

Pero pasados unos minutos, Andrew torció los labios y soltó el cuchillo. Parecía algo enfadado.

—Vale, ya está bien.

La chica de pelo castaño puso en pausa su acción de rallar el queso mozarella, muy cautelosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podemos hacer ésto así. No está bien.

Oh, no...

Ya sabía. Sabía que nada podía salirle bien, aunque sea una vez...

—Esto es incorrecto —siguió diciendo Andrew. Lita bajó los ojos hacia su pollo marinado, y su estómago se revolvió con pesadez. Había sido rechazada por muchos chicos, pero no por el mismo _dos_ veces seguidas, eso ya era rayar en lo patético —. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Lita?

—Sí, yo... —balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarlo —. Lo siento... fue mala idea.

—No es tu culpa, es mía por orillarte a hacer las cosas así —farfulló Andrew —. Míranos, estamos actuando como robots. Como en ése canal de cocina de TV por cable, que por cierto, ahora sé porque tiene la misma audiencia que nosotros. Cero.

Lita pestañeó, sin entender nada.

—¿Eh?

Entonces él sonrió y sus ojos parecieron chispear. Saltó de su banco y sacó de un anaquel una pequeña bocina y luego la conectó a su teléfono móvil. Enseguida, la voz fiestera de Farrel Williams resonó por todo el lugar. Luego él se aproximó hacia donde estaba, y tomó su mano.

—¡Es Nochebuena, Lita! ¡Y nos comportamos como dos jubilados que cocinan después del trabajo que odian! No somos así.

Lita le sonrió un poco, aunque seguía algo perdida.

—Se supone que ésto debe ser divertido. Ven, vamos a bailar.

—¡P-pero el pollo...!

De un jalón, el muchacho comenzó a moverse con ella, dándole unas cuantas vueltas o meneándose, siempre alegre y despreocupado. Lita notó admirada cuan más alto era que ella, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada. Tampoco sabía que podía bailar, aunque lo hacía de un modo desordenado, sin coordinar bien los pasos. Era una canción que hablaba de la felicidad, y de inmediato se contagió de todo eso, y rió. Se rió mucho.

Después, la preparación pasó a segundo plano. Todo el rato estuvieron chocando, gastándose bromas inocentes con toques ya no tan inocentes, y pasándola fenómeno. Lita no pudo disimular quedársele mirando a las curiosas pecas que tenía en la nariz o lo más fuerte que lo encontraba que hace unos años. ¡Ay, no aprendía! Y tampoco le importaba aprender o no.

No usaron las mesas. Comieron sentados en la barra de la fuente de sodas, balanceando sus pies. Andrew no dejaba de elogiar la comida, mientras comía voraz. Luego simplemente se quedaron charlando y tomando un poco de sidra espumosa, aunque en cómicos vasos que eran para malteadas porque no encontraron otros.

—Lo siento, hizo falta algún postre —comentó Lita algo ansiosa.

—Seguro que hay helado. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció.

—Yo iré. ¿Dónde está?

—En el horno, por supuesto —le dijo Andrew sonriendo.

Lita le puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar suspirar internamente. No solamente él era guapo y agradable. Tenía sentido del humor.

Luego del helado de vainilla, cuando pareció que se quedaron sin tema de conversación, sobrevino un silencio prolongado. Lita miraba las burbujas de ésa bebida que le había adormecido agradablemente la garganta.

—Creo que ya es momento de seguir adelante —irrumpió el silencio la voz ronca y baja de Andrew. Lita le miró su perfil. Torcía el labio, como reprimiendo una sonrisa amarga —. Ya lo sabía, pero no me había caído la realidad encima, hasta que te lo dije a ti. Ella no volverá...

Lita le miró con compasión. Aunque no se le notaba deprimido, más bien sosegado.

—Andrew...

—Y hoy me di cuenta de algo más también...

La miró, y algo dentro de ella le decía que debía emocionarse, aunque no sabía por qué. Intuición, o el anhelo de un simple deseo navideño.

Lo deseó, y afuera, las campanas y coros de alguna iglesia que marcaban la media noche opacaron la melodía comercial que los acompañaba de fondo.

—¿Qué? ¿qué cosa? —preguntó ella, sintiendo saltarín todo el estómago.

—Creo que no sólo puedes enseñarme a cocinar, Lita...

Todas las implicaciones de su frase permanecieron suspendidas entre ellos, mientras ella, muda y arrobada, trataba de asimilar la idea. Las palabras de Andrew no parecían una propuesta, si no más bien una decisión suya.

—Pero ya habrá tiempo —murmuró como para sí mismo. Soltó una risa juvenil y aliviada, como si lo que hubiera estado pensando se hubiera esfumado completamente de su mundo. Dio un salto de la barra y luego le extendió una mano —. ¿Podemos bailar otra vez? Un pajarito me dijo que lo haces estupendamente y yo tengo dos pies izquierdos que quiero corregir.

Lita sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó su mano sin chistar, con un regocijo interior al que ahora no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, al igual que el resto de sus deseos. Porque el más simple y llano se acababa de cumplir, ya tendría que cumplir todos los demás... nada era imposible.

.

.

.

Canción: Two Ghosts by Harry Styles.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hey, people! *u*Me emociona publicar algo nuevo, y antes de que se me confundan, les explico: Son cinco OS, cada uno protagonizado por una sailor y abrimos telón con Lita, así iré subiendo los demás durante todo el mes de diciembre. Me encanta la época y así mantenemos viva la llamita de las festividades :) Oh, por cierto, las canciones que vayan viendo al final, son las que me inspiré para escribir el shot o que lo ambientan, como prefieran verlo.

Al grano, ¿qué les pareció? Siempre he pensado que ésta chica es taaan linda como para tener tan mala suerte en el amor... no me parece.

En Japón no se estilan las convivencias familiares como en occidente, Navidad en general es una fecha para pasarla en pareja o con alguna cita o con amigos. Digo, para aclarar el por qué tienen los planes que tienen.

Si te gustó porfis dale favorite, follow y un REVIEW! Vamos, que es época de dar y recibir. :p La próxima semana tienen actualización. Pinky promise!

Besos pre-navideños,

Kay


	2. Regalos

**.**

 **"Christmas Tales"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

 **2\. Regalos**

 _(Rei)_

.

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Rei Hino, sabría que el destino le tenía reservado el papel de heroína de una historia. Su carácter determinante, su belleza y fortaleza, favorecían todas las suposiciones. Desde que entró en la adolescencia y comenzó a volverse mujer, se volvió objeto de admiración de quien la conocía. A la gente le gustaba lo diferente, lo especial. Lo raro. Y no es que Rei fuera una chica anormal, pero para el prototipo de estudiante común sí lo era. No era habitual conocer a una chica tan colmada de aptitudes, que irradiara ésa aura de misterio y algo de oscuridad, y que además los rumores aseguraban, tenía poderes extrasensoriales. Una prodigio.

Esto era una ambivalencia para quien la conociera. Por un lado, tenía bastantes pretendientes, pero por el otro... parecía que a muchos les costaba hablarle. En más de una ocasión vieron los ojos oscuros de ésa doncella resplandecer con advertencia, y también como sus palabras solían ser duras y directas, había hecho llorar a más de una chica e intimidar a más de un chico. Como se dijo, nada común en lo que se esperaba en un prototipo de chica común. Rei era especial.

Y por eso, Rei tenía admiradores, pero no salía con nadie. Eso a ella no le molestaba, muy dentro sabía que encontraría a su complemento tarde que temprano, pero después, cuando terminara la universidad o fuera alguien realizada... Mientras, aunque ella no lo sabía, seguía siendo un ejemplo a seguir. La doncella no tenía mucho tiempo para ésas cosas del romance, estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a sus deberes de sacerdotisa y quería estudiar finanzas y ser muy exitosa. Muchos planes, y muy poco tiempo para realizarlos.

Como siempre fue una mujer versátil y enteramente espiritual, ése año Rei tomó una decisión, igual de tajante como solía acostumbrar a ser. No celebraría la Navidad.

Todas sus amigas tuvieron reacciones diferentes, unas más dramáticas que otras. Lita le preguntó si estaba enferma, Serena se horrorizó como si le hubieran dicho que se acababa el mundo, y Mina le dijo que era una aburrida de lo peor. En fin. Conocía a sus amigas, y no le dio importancia a sus opiniones porque la decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

Recientemente se sentía desconectada del mundo que la rodeaba, y quería encontrar un eje, pensar, meditar en cosas más profundas, crecer como persona. Ya tenía dieciocho años, y era momento de madurar un poco. Aprender. Y definitivamente no iba a lograrlo con ésas celebraciones superfluas. Encontraría la paz y el sentido de las fiestas de otro modo.

Básicamente, pretendía hacer un especie de rito de sanación. Necesitaba alejarse del caos de la mercadotecnia, y nutrirse el espíritu con la meditación. Había cosas horribles en el mundo, el hambre, las guerras, la enfermedad... no quería otro año de compras y comida desmedidas. Sólo ella, sus oraciones, y el silencio.

Quizá Mina tenía razón, sí sonaba algo aburrido. Pero ella se divertiría, ¡a su manera!

A pesar de que vivía supuestamente en un templo sagrado, a veces parecía más bien un carnaval o un manicomio. La personalidad dicharachera de su abuelo era algo con lo que siempre había tenido que cargar como maldición, le hacía pasar las peores vergüenzas y sobre todo, alteraba toda la paz que necesitaba. Por eso, Rei hizo alarde de su carácter explosivo y amenazó tajantemente a su _querido_ abuelo con que se mantuviera lejos de ella. No quería que la convenciera para hacer ninguna celebración ni mucho menos se atreviera a interrumpirla durante su retiro, que duraría unos diez días más o menos. Si no lo respetaba, le retiraría la palabra o se marcharía a hacerlo a otro sitio.

Chantajista como siempre, el sacerdote del templo lagrimeó y se quejó de lo mala nieta que era por dejarlo a su suerte, pero Rei ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y lo ignoró sin remordimientos. Todo sería perfecto: podría relajarse en soledad, tomar baños de sales y meditar tranquilamente. Quizá por la noche, leería un buen libro o tomaría un té de hierbas para limpiarse por dentro. No había nadie que pudiera arruinar sus planes, y eso lo sabía porque una vez de haberse deshecho del indeseable número _dos_ , todo iría bien.

Ah, sí. El indeseable número _uno_ no era su abuelo, si no Nicholas. Aquél alumno que ya llevaba varios años en "entrenamiento" en el templo y parecía aferrado a querer envejecer ahí. Rei no lo entendía, Nicholas era un chico rico, ¿por qué insistía en quedar como ayudante de segunda, barriendo el patio o haciendo de mozo de su abuelo pudiendo llevar una vida envidiable? ¿Hacer grandes cosas? No, nunca lo había entendido. Era un mediocre. Pero lo que menos entendía, era lo terco que podía llegar a ser con ella. Era más molesto que un grano en el culo, siempre la perseguía y trataba de ser "útil" para ella, aunque no le pidiese jamás ayuda. Era generoso y bueno, lo admitía, y eso hablaba bien de él como persona, pero a Rei mayoritariamente le resultaba fastidioso y estorboso. Por eso agradeció a todas las divinidades que aquel invierno, Nicholas fuera requerido por sus padres para ir a visitarlos. Rei estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo cuando le dieron la noticia y trató de disimular, pero no pudo evitar decirle sutilmente que llevara suficiente equipaje para que no regresara hasta la primavera si podía.

Nicholas no quería ir, obviamente. Puso varios pretextos alegando que tenía trabajo en el templo, pero Rei lo despachó fácilmente diciendo que, en la ausencia de su abuelo, ella era la patrona y le ordenaba que la dejara sola, y por ningún motivo se le ocurriera regresar antes de año nuevo. Nicholas no dijo nada, pero toda ésa semana previa a Nochebuena estuvo muy callado y caminaba con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies. Rei pensaba que era patético entristecerse por pasar unos días estupendos en un chalet lujoso en vez de quedarse a remover la hiedra del tejado o limpiar las duelas del templo. Por eso, ni siquiera se despidió de él cuando avisó (varias veces) que se marchaba, se hizo la ocupada y lo ignoró también.

Cuando al fin quedó en la dicha de la soledad y el silencio, se puso su traje tradicional y a puerta cerrada, en la luz tenue del enorme salón donde encendía su gran hoguera, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración y mantener la mente en blanco...

A los cinco minutos ya había alguien tocando a su puerta. Ella abrió los ojos y gritó echa una fiera:

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La puerta se corrió dejando entrever una sombra bajita y sigilosa. Rei rodó la vista hacia arriba.

—¿Qué quieres, abuelo? Creí haber sido clara, no quiero que me molesten —farfulló.

—No te enfades, querida mía... es que pensé que podrías tener hambre tantos días con ése ayuno y quería dejarte algo de dinero antes de retirarme.

—Mentiroso, lo que quieres es convencerme de que vaya contigo.

—¡Bueno, pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo! —admitió.

Sus ojos, aunque eran tan rasgados que parecían permanentemente cerrados, les colgaban un par de lagrimitas de ellos.

—No quiero ir a Osaka con el tío Jun. Por millonésima vez, de-ja-me so-la.

—Pero es que es tan triste que te quedes así, abandonada incluso por ése bueno para nada de Nicholas...

—Ya te lo dije abuelo, no es abandono cuando lo decides voluntariamente —respondió Rei con toda la paciencia que pudo juntar. Después de todo, no era muy coherente de su parte practicar meditación y querer estrangular a todo aquél que le interrumpiera o le sacara el tema que más le sacaba ronchas, que era su supuesto romance con Nicholas.

—Pero todo el mundo está de fiesta, y tú aquí, _tan triste_... me preocupa que te vuelvas una ermitaña llena de gatos como tu tía Bety...

Rei rechinó los dientes mientras una vena se le salía de la sien. Otra vez con lo mismo... qué afán de la gente de no entenderla. Era una mujer independiente, conforme con estatus social y sentimental. ¡No estábamos en el medioevo! Está bien que su abuelo fuera chapado a la antigua (de ahí que asistiera a un instituto religioso) pero esto era pasarse de la raya. ¡Sólo tenía dieciocho, no era una cabra para andársela ofreciendo por pan a todo el mundo! Y mucho menos, para pensar que Nicholas era poco galante siendo que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si la trataba bien o mal. Era ella quien lo rechazaba a él y de hecho, ansiaba que pronto se buscara una novia para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

El hobbie favorito que ejercía su abuelo después de ser el encargado del templo, era de casamentero, y particularmente, le encantaba andarla emparejando con todo mundo para arruinarle la vida. No había muchacho, cliente o invitado, que no hubiera sido interrogado por él, preguntándole con descaro si le parecía guapa su nieta o si era soltero o cuanto ganaba en su trabajo al mes. ¡Todo era como una pesadilla interminable! Rei ya no sabía que hacer. Si no se había mudado con Lita (la única de ellas que vivía sola) era porque adoraba sus manzanos y sus cuervos, y no podría conservarlos ni cuidar de ellos.

—¡Abuelo, no me importa la tía Bety, ni sus gatos ni tú, ni mucho menos la Navidad de acuerdo! Sólo quiero que me dejes tranquila, ¡adiós!

Y le cerró la puerta dejándolo gimoteando, hasta que su silueta se perdió por el pasillo. Rei suspiró largamente. Todo sería más fácil para ella si respetaran sus deseos, pero no, todos parecían querer imponerle ésos clichés ridículos que a ella no le gustaban. No es que no se la haya pasado bien con sus amigas las fiestas pasadas, de hecho siempre se divertía mucho, pero como ya se dijo, este año no pretendía hacer eso. Quería enfocarse en otras cosas, evolucionar... Y sobre todo no quería dar regalos, aún si eso implicaba no recibirlos.

De acuerdo, sonaba un poco radical y... ¿amargada?¿asocial? Bueno, eso era una de tantas perspectivas. Ella prefería llamarle conciencia y resistencia ante lo frívolo. Ejem... después de todo, las fechas decembrinas deberían enfocarse en eso, en ser mejor persona, pensar en el prójimo... no en jugar Twister borracho o preocuparse por si el chico que te gusta se te declarará ése día...

Nimiedades. Tonterías.

.

.

Todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sin reloj, sin estar pendiente de un teléfono ni de nadie. Sólo concentrándose en lo que le interesaba, sentada frente al ventanal y admirando los jardines que rodeaban al templo. Todo estaba desierto y comenzaba a difuminarse una neblina, como un paisaje de cristal. Incluso el estanque ya tenía una fina cubierta de hielo.

Se refugió en el fuego, sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas y siguió a lo suyo. No prestó atención a nada más aunque la garganta le picaba de modo molesto y estornudó. Afuera, sólo el viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles y hacía crujir sus follajes. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Lo presentía.

Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la soledad durante varias horas más, hasta que...

Estornudó otra vez.

Y otra... y otra. Y ya no era coincidencia ni provocado por algún polvo o una alergia. Se tronó el cuello intentando volver a lo suyo, pero la nariz le picaba demasiado y los ojos le lloraban desmesuradamente.

Para las siguientes dos horas ya podía admitir que estaba resfriada, y tuvo que dejar de orar y realizar sus ejercicios. El cuerpo le dolía como si llevara en la espalda una piedra y comenzaba a sentirse afiebrada. Bueno, un té de tomillo podría aliviarle, no era para ahogarse en un vaso con agua. Era una mujer empoderada y autosuficiente, no necesitaba nada ni de nadie. Iba a manejarlo bien. Dormiría una siesta y cuando despertara, estaría como nueva para continuar con su plan.

Dicen que cae primero un hablador que un cojo, y Rei entendió claramente de dónde venía aquél refrán ése día. Luego de darse un baño caliente y acostarse un rato, despertó peor de como llegó a la cama. La cabeza le latía a martillazos y se sentía realmente mal. Lo peor es que no pudo encontrar ningún analgésico porque ella estaba en contra de la medicina alópata, sólo tomaba infusiones o cosas así.

Mientras estaba tendida en su cama, no supo si empezó a soñar, a delirar o simplemente a dejar vagar su mente, pero empezó a pensar en varias cosas de las cuales se arrepentía actualmente.

Apenas pocos días atrás, había tenido una pequeña riña con sus amigas sobre el tema de la Navidad. No sólo se había rehusado a pasarla con ellas, si no que tachó a Serena de inmadura por querer hacer una pequeña fiesta, y a Mina de cursi por querer hacer una cena romántica a alguien especial. ¡Y ni hablar de Lita! Era la peor de todas, sola se había inventado toda una telenovela en la cabeza con un chico que no le daba ni la hora. No sabía cual de las tres estaba peor. Sin Amy para que le pusiera la voz de la conciencia al grupo, se sentía una maestra regañona a cargo de una guardería de aficionadas al amor y ésas payasadas.

El caso que sin querer, Rei se portó un poco dura con ellas. Serena exageró como siempre por supuesto, le miró con ojos de corderito degollado y le dijo que ¡era como el Grinch verde de la película! ¡Ella, la inteligente, fuerte y gran Rei Hino, _un Grinch_! Como las otras también le apoyaron, Rei se levantó del restaurante muy ofendida, y les dijo que ni se les ocurriera molestarla durante todas las vacaciones. Si era un Grinch, pues lo sería con todas sus letras y no recibirían regalos de su parte ése año. Todas la miraron pálidas como fantasmas, pero ella no cedió y se marchó sin voltear a verlas.

Pero ahora, desde este punto de vista... pensaba que se le había ido un poco la mano. Al fin y al cabo, sus amigas siempre habían sido así. Mina al parecer estaba enamorada, Lita ansiaba enamorarse más que nada y Serena era el vivo retrato del amor en persona. No podía ser de otro modo. Quizá ella debió explicar mejor las cosas... quizá estaba algo equivocada, porque así como se estaba, con el techo dándole vueltas y sintiéndose fatal, las extrañaba y las necesitaba. No debió hablarles así.

Sabía que de las rubias sólo obtendría calamidades, pero seguro también le animarían con sus ocurrencias, y qué bien le caería una sopa de pollo de Lita o los cuidados de su abuelo, que siempre había velado por ella aunque fuese algo reticente a sus cariños. ¡Bueno, hasta el inútil de Nicholas sería útil para variar, porque podría mandarlo a la farmacia por un jarabe!

No se sentía como el Grinch, pero sí como Ebenezer Scrooge, el protagonista de un «Un Cuento de Navidad». Ése señor soberbio y avaro que, hasta que no estuvo solo, enfermo y aislado, no entendió la importancia de tener a alguien al lado con quien compartir, sin importar qué. Estaba arrepentida de lo mala que había sido con todos, aunque no lo había hecho a posta. Ella sólo quería hacer su voluntad, sus cosas por su cuenta, no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie. Y sin embargo, estaba segura que lo había hecho. Había mandado solo al abuelo a visitar sus tíos para que no la molestase, y ni siquiera había mirado a Nicholas cuando se despidió de ella, porque no quería intercambios de diálogos ni intentos de su parte por otra vez intentar pasar Navidad con ella. Y lo dejó irse así, descorazonado, una vez más...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Rei temió lo peor. Oh no, nuevamente como en el cuento. Se le aparecerían los fantasmas del pasado, presente y futuro. Vendrían a reprocharle lo mala que era, y tomarían cartas en el asunto... ¿o se lo imaginó? Ya no estaba segura. Daba igual, no se sentía con fuerzas de levantarse.

 _Psicosomático, psicosomático..._

Tuvo varias pesadillas de las cuales ya no recordaba bien, pero entre ellas estaba atrapada en un lugar muy caliente y sofocante, también soñó con los fantasmas que arrastraban las cadenas y le decían que iba a morirse sola. En la visión, las chicas celebraban la Navidad y hablaban mal de ella, alegrándose de no haber invitado a semejante chica tan grosera. Ella, desde fuera en una ventana, les gritaba pero no la oían. Todo era horrible y desesperante.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, sentía un frescor agradable el rostro. Poco a poco, se orientó y entendió que seguía tumbada en su cama, pero ya no se sentía mareada ni acalorada. De inmediato, sus habilidades le hicieron captar un aura cálida y conocida que estaba a su lado, y viró el rostro en ésa dirección.

—¿Nicholas? —preguntó desorientada.

—Ya despertaste —le dijo él muy sonriente. Estaba justo al lado de su cama y mojaba un paño en un cuenco de agua —, ¿qué tal te sientes?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —dijo enderezándose —. ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

—Oh, no te levantes. Apenas te bajó la fiebre, no es recomendable.

Rei parpadeó, desconcertada por el tono serio y firme del chico. No se sentía con ganas de hacerse la valentona, (aunque lo era) así que obedeció por única ocasión y se recostó de nuevo.

—Bebe esto —le indicó. Era un especie de extracto de hierbas pero olía asqueroso, como agua de pantano. Rei hizo un gesto de asco —. Si lo tomas te sentirás mejor casi de inmediato. Comprobado.

—¿Comprobado por quién? —preguntó Rei irónicamente —. ¿Por tu laboratorio personal?

Nicholas suspiró cansino. Rei era muy reacia.

—Sólo bébelo, por favor.

Como no estaba en posición de darle la contraria ni pelearse con él, así lo hizo. Se tapó la nariz y tomó el contenido verdoso y espeso de un golpe. En efecto, sabía peor de lo que parecía, pero así lo hizo.

Una vez pasado el mal trago (literalmente), Rei procedió con el interrogatorio, y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía invadida en su espacio personal y un poco irritada de que estuviera en su cuarto, muy acomodado y dándole consejos, como si fuera su pariente, o peor, su novio. Pensar en eso le hizo enfadarse.

—Sigo sin saber qué haces aquí. ¿No deberías estar esquiando con gente rica y comiendo venado o algo así? ¿además cómo entraste? ¡No me digas que me estabas espiando! ¡Nicholas, respóndeme! —reclamó.

Debajo del abundante pelo color marrón, Nicholas le dedicó una mirada dolida.

—¿Todo lo que tienes que decirme después de que te cuidé por horas es eso? ¡Vaya, sí que debo ser un grandísimo tonto! Regresé porque... ¡me preocupaba que te quedases sola tantos días! —reveló, sonrojado y furioso —. Y no me equivoqué, te encontré ardiendo en fiebre, así que lo único que hice fue refrescarte hasta que pudiera encontrar un doctor, no hay muchos a mano por ser Nochebuena. ¡Pero ya veo que tienes suficiente energía de sobra como para despacharme, así que será mejor que me vaya!

Oh, vaya... Rei se estremeció al pensar que quizá había hablado demasiado.

En los años que llevaba de conocer a Nicholas, jamás había actuado así. Con tanta decisión y valor, con orgullo... además de verse seriamente molesto con ella. Molesto de verdad. No parecía el chico patético que siempre la perseguía o buscaba un pretexto para estar cerca de ella. Parecía un hombre fuerte y... determinante. Y eso, la verdad, era atractivo.

Muy atractivo, aunque no se lo reconocería jamás.

Rei guardó silencio un poco más y fijó los ojos en su edredón. Nicholas se puso de pie.

—Te dejaré un poco más del remedio aquí. Ya no tienes fiebre, así que no tiene caso esperar al doctor.

Algo dentro de ella se sacudió. Le molestaba la idea de que se quedara, pero le molestaba más la idea de que se fuera, y peor, que por sus arranques egoístas no volviera a verlo. Era un poco doloroso planteárselo, y sorpresivo, a decir verdad. Quedarse sin Nicholas ahora, era tan enriquecedor emocionalmente como nutritivo el algodón de azúcar.

No entendía por qué nunca se había planteado dejarlo intentar algo más, él siempre le había guardado las espaldas incluso sin tener poderes en las batallas. Tenía detalles inimaginables y siempre estaba pendiente suyo. Además, Nicholas era muy sincero. Sus sentimientos eran transparentes, nobles, todo como él mismo. Y él había renunciado a muchas cosas por ella, como alejarse de su familia para vivir en el templo o contar con pocos amigos con tal de que ella no pensara que no era su prioridad. Incluso muchas chicas venían a verlo y él siempre le daba sobradas explicaciones de que no eran nada suyo, aunque ella no se lo cuestionara. Era muy tierno verlo excusándose, pues sabía cualquier detalle mal interpretado podría arruinar todas sus posibilidades con ella, eso quería decir que seguía esperándola.

Además de que aunque renegara de ello, no le parecía desagradable la vista. Ya le había agradecido su ayuda con dos besos en el pasado, y sí, besos inocentes en la mejilla... pero para una doncella y para como era ella, significaban un mundo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

¿Sería capaz de encontrar a alguien tan entregado e incondicional?

¿Por qué se empeñaba en permanecer sola? Ser fuerte no significaba cerrar su corazón, y ella tenía mucho para dar. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿A que otro universitario interesante con aires de conocedor de mundo le conquistara? ¿Un tipo con un coche bonito? En el fondo ella no quería eso, o ya lo había buscado... ¿qué más necesitaba? ¿un rótulo luminoso en la frente que dijera: "Despierta, soy el indicado"?

Tras ésa fachada impenetrable y mandona, reconocía que en su interior había un deseo profundamente arraigado de ser amada y protegida.

—¡Aguarda!

Nicholas se giró para mirarla, pero no se acercó.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —cuestionó con frialdad.

 _"A ti"_ dijo la niña cursi que vivía en su subconsciente.

—Yo... no tienes que irte —le compuso. De ninguna manera diría algo así ¡primero muerta! —. Sólo... me sorprendiste, es todo.

—¿Te sorprendiste? —repitió Nicholas con una sonrisa amarga —. ¿De qué te sorprendiste exactamente, Rei? No he hecho nada que no haya intentado antes. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque... es obvio que siempre termino molestándote y...

No completó la frase, sólo sacudió la cabeza, como contrariado.

—Será mejor que me vaya —concluyó, y Rei comenzó a sentir ansiedad —. Feliz Navidad.

—¡UN MOMENTO, NICHOLAS!

Rei usó el mismo tono de sargento de caballería que funcionaba en cualquier situación de emergencia. Cuando Serena y Mina la sacaban de sus casillas, cuando un visitante pesado la molestaba, o cuando no querían cambiarle unos zapatos en el centro comercial. Solía dejar helados a sus receptores, y afortunadamente, con su disque indignación y todo, Nicholas no fue la excepción.

Se quedó quieto, como si lo hubieran congelado.

Rei carraspeó.

—Ven aquí —le indicó más tranquila, cerrando los ojos en una postura de suficiencia. Él avanzó a pasos graciosos, como robóticos —. Siéntate.

Iba a sentarse en la silla de antes, pero ella le indicó con la mano que se sentara en su cama. Nicholas se puso más rojo y se encendió, igual que una farolilla navideña.

—Pero...

—¡No me hagas repetirlo!

—De acuerdo.

Así lo hizo. Rei se acomodó un poco el pelo y tomó su mano.

—Sí eres un tonto —le dijo en tono dulcificado. Nicholas, aunque no se le veían las cejas, estaba segura que las había fruncido —, pero yo lo soy más. Lo siento. Gracias por venir.

Anonadado, él abrió la boca. Rei acababa de pedirle una disculpa, y no sabía si pellizcarse para comprobar que soñaba o hacer fiesta nacional.

—Pero...

Ella levantó una mano, suplicando que se callara.

—Y... sé lo altanera que puedo llegar a ser. No era mi intención hacerte sentir menos, pero cuando pierdo control me asusto, y cuando me asusto me defiendo. Espero que me entiendas —finalizó, ruborizada, y no por la fiebre, porque tal como Nicholas predijo, ya se sentía como nueva.

—¿Sientes miedo de mí? —preguntó él con voz taciturna.

Rei sacó el aire con pesadumbre. Era muy raro para ella hablar desde el corazón, no estaba acostumbrada.

—No, tengo miedo de dejar de rechazarte. Porque eso significaría que tengo que arriesgarme a aceptarte... y... —Se miraron un instante. Nerviosa, ella soltó —y que me lastimes. Así que prefiero mantenerte lejos. Es más sencillo para mí.

Y fue consciente de cuan decepcionada sonaba por eso.

—Rei... —murmuró él. Cierto afecto subyació bajo sus palabras, se le suavizaba la voz y le chispearon los ojos al pronunciar su nombre —. No podemos evitar que nos lastimen. Pero sí podemos elegir a la persona que lo haga. A mí no me importa que me rompas el corazón, ¿sabes? ¡Es más, sería un honor que lo hicieras!

Rei abrió mucho sus ojos oscuros. No sabía si reírse, salir corriendo o darle las gracias.

—No digas éso, Nicholas. El mal de amores no debe ser una experiencia bonita —respondió evasiva.

—Pues lo prefiero —aseguró él fervientemente —. Lo prefiero mil veces a seguir sólo mirándote de lejos.

Su mirada caoba era tan intensa, que Rei pensó que empezaría a sudar sólo con recibirla, así que suspiró hondo.

—Sólo pido una oportunidad, es todo —siguió sonriente —. Si no funciona o te enamoras de otro no pasa nada, de verdad, lo aceptaré. Pero te juro que no te voy a lastimar, nunca lo he hecho. ¿No te parezco suficiente garantía?

La idea la serenó, y sin saber muy bien cómo, ya lo veía con otros ojos. Sintiéndose culpable por su arrebato de dudas. Sus intenciones siempre habían sido buenas, desacertadas quizá para ella, pero con un fondo bueno.

Rei le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me pareces una pequeña garantía —dijo, aunque ambos sabían que era más que eso —. Está bien, saldremos... pero sólo porque es Navidad y hay que... ¡dar y recibir o como se diga!—agregó recelosa.

De pronto, Nicholas la tomó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Con una mano reteniéndola en su espalda y con la otra sobre su pelo.

Se quedaron así por largos segundos, y no pareció sentirse incómoda. Era curioso haberle rehuido a ése chico durante tanto tiempo e irónicamente sentirse bien a su lado. Su coraza se había roto, y no se arrepentía, porque la sensación era mil veces mejor que estar por encima de sus emociones. Le gustaba. Cerró los ojos aunque él no podía verlo, y disfrutó el momento. Un momento único y especial que nada podía desbaratar...

Un crujido extraño resonó en todo el cuarto. Como si alguien hubiera pisado madera vieja.

Enseguida Rei se separó, muerta de vergüenza.

—Uau, ¿ése fue tu...?

—¡No lo digas! —le gritó Rei, cerrando los ojos y roja como un pimiento —. He pasado más de un día sin comer por el estúpido ritual de depuración... y ¡sí, me muero de hambre! ¿Ya?

Él soltó una carcajada sonora, aunque sin malicia. Aún así la mano de Rei voló a su nuca.

—¡Muy gracioso!

—Me alegra entonces haber pasado al KFC. ¡Iré por unos platos!

Antes de darle tiempo para responder, ya tenía todo un picnic improvisado en la alfombra de su cuarto. El pollo y el puré de patatas olía de maravilla aunque estuviera recalentado, y su estómago volvió a protestar y se le hizo la boca agua. Por fortuna, esta vez no se escuchó como si estuviera conectado al aparato de música.

—No puedo creer que consiguieras un pedido hoy —comentó —. ¡La fila siempre es larguísima!

—Lo que sea por mi chica —repuso Nicholas con orgullo, mordisqueando una alita.

Rei arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

—Por cierto, aunque seamos novios no quiero que me llames «mi chica» ni «cariño», ni «pastelito», ni nada de eso. No quiero cosas empalagosas ni absurdas. ¿Está claro?

Nicholas no se desanimó ni pizca, e hizo un gesto militar muy cómico. Las palabras «ser novios» era lo único que había retenido su cerebro y se grabaron a fuego dejándolo alucinado.

—¿Tampoco regalos? —preguntó después.

—No hay porqué caer en los extremos, Nicholas —le dijo ella fingiendo seriedad absoluta —. A ver, ¿dónde están? Como me hayas comprado algo rosa, te vas a enterar...

Él ni siquiera preguntó si iba a recibir algo a cambio, y sabía por qué. Porque lo que más deseaba recibir lo había obtenido ya. Eso le hizo reafirmar que no había tomado la decisión equivocada. Ah, y a las chicas y el abuelo, ya les compraría algo mañana para compensarlas. Después de todo, ya tenía con quien ir de compras.

.

.

.

Canción: "One Moment More" by Mindy Smith.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola queridines! Me lo crean o no, en Japón comer pollo KFC es toda una tradición. Tiene su historia y motivo, pero no investigué demasiado al respecto. Sólo sé que la gente reserva sus paquetes con mucha anticipación y hasta lo venden con champaña o pasteles finos. Es muy distinto a occidente, donde se estila casi siempre preparar algo casero y con otros contextos más religiosos.

¿Qué tal le fue a Rei? A veces siento que es bastante gruñona, creo que necesitaba un momento de debilidad para aclarar un poco sus sentimientos y siento que Nicholas lo merece, es buen chico. Espero que les haya agradado, que hayan disfrutado la lectura mientras ya están arrancando motores para sus preparativos navideños. :) Escuchen la canción que es lindísima y por supuesto.. ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!

X-Mas Kisses,

Kay


	3. Ángel

.

 **"Christmas Tales"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

 **3\. Ángel**

 _(Ami)_

.

A ella siempre le había gustado investigar y conocer sobre otras culturas. Devoraba con avidez montones de libros y revistas de expediciones, así como documentales sobre las costumbres de otras naciones. Particularmente, estaba obsesionada con la cultura clásica de occidente.

Por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, aplicó para un intercambio de estudios en Europa. Su asesor le había dado muchas opciones, una mejor que la anterior, hasta que finalmente se decidió por Alemania. Un país no demasiado grande en territorio, pero el mejor en lo que a ella le interesaba: la medicina.

Berlín era conocida por ser una potencia en conocimientos de la ciencia médica, e irónicamente había estado a punto de abordar un avión para allá justo hace tres años. Al final, su corazón de niña y su deber como scout pudieron más que su sentido de la aventura, así que se quedó en Japón. Y no se arrepintió... por un tiempo.

Pero una vez que todo se normalizó, no hubo más enemigos y todas volvieron a sus rutinas monótonas, Ami, tras no pensarlo demasiado, se decidió finalmente por marcharse de Japón unos meses para un seminario introductorio en aspirantes a medicina. Si aprobaba, obtendría excelentes recomendaciones para ingresar a la universidad, y la competencia era ruda, así que le beneficiaría muchísimo, aunque todo mundo le dijo que igual se quedaría en la institución que quisiera. Cualquier universidad querría a la brillante Ami Mizuno entre sus ingresados.

No hubo mucho drama en las despedidas, sólo compartieron una cenita modesta en casa de Rei. Era algo temporal. Siempre había sido una muchacha insegura y le daba miedo desapegarse de sus amigas, las únicas que tenía, pero también era muy madura para su edad, así que lo enfrentó. Quiso por una vez soltar el miedo a la soledad y asumir un pequeño riesgo. Aunque todas las chicas la apoyaron, no estaban rozagantes con la idea de no verla en seis meses y se fuera a un país tan lejano y diferente.

Aún así, un día se halló en un aeropuerto enorme, con una maleta en la mano y un diccionario en el bolsillo, emocionada por lo que le esperaría allá.

Después de pasar por varios problemas propios de ser extranjera y una chica sola, Ami trató de estabilizarse en unas cuantas semanas para irse acostumbrando. Vivía en un apartamento diminuto cercano a las calles centrales de Berlín, y la única persona japonesa que conocía en el edificio resultó ser bastante antipática, así que se enfocó en sus estudios. Pasaba día tras día concentrada en el seminario y por las noches estudiaba. Los fines de semana acudía a un negocio cercano a tomar té y paseaba por los museos. Cada fin de semana recibía cuatro e-mails de sus amigas y uno adicional de otra persona. Lita le contaba de sus manualidades, Rei sobre sus deberes en el templo, Serena lloriqueaba lo mal que le había ido últimamente sin su ayuda en los deberes y Mina le tenía al tanto de sus audiciones y su vida amorosa. Ella leía siempre con una sonrisa cada línea, las repasaba una y otra vez, y en tanto y tanto cerraba los ojos, imaginando sus voces y sus ademanes; pensando que estaban frente a ellas y no en otro continente. Luego, con una cosquillita en el estómago, abría los e-mails de Taiki.

Él era muy reservado y la mayor parte del tiempo demasiado cordial, pero Ami había aprendido a leer entre líneas sus textos. Había cosas que podía compartir con él y los demás no entendían. Detallaba cada cosa con cuidado y empeño, ponía notas personales y además hasta parecía que le leía el pensamiento. No le sorprendía, él era buenísimo para la escritura, ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer algo de su trabajo, aunque él siempre le decía que estudiaría para físico astronómico o algo así. Había algo en las palabras de Taiki que le hacía sentir demasiada nostalgia, pues a diferencia de las anécdotas de sus amigas, las de él se basaban en el pasado. En cosas que les pasaron, que vivieron juntos. Decía cosas como «Te escribo porque no deja de llover, y sé cuánto te gusta ver la lluvia por la ventana. Huele a tierra mojada y te imagino que usarías tus botas azules de lona. ¿Te acuerdas del día que se canceló el festival de las sakuras? Tú eras la única que estaba feliz, porque te gusta más la lluvia que las celebraciones. Bueno, más que cualquier cosa...»

¡Ay, él tenía tanta razón! Aunque sólo en parte. Parecía entenderla más que nadie, pero no tenía razón en éso de que lo que más le gustaba era la lluvia...

Lo que más le gustaba era hablar con él. O pasear con él. O leer al lado de él. O...

¿Él?

¡Y casi estaba arrepentida de haberse ido a Alemania en un momento como ése! Taiki era un chico altamente asediado por las mujeres. Incluso a veces más que Seiya y Yaten. Y no porque éstos no fueran apuestos, al contrario, si no porque ambos estaban tan enamorados de otras chicas que automáticamente repelían cualquier contacto femenino adicional al de las dueñas de sus corazones. Taiki era excesivamente amable, comprensivo y responsable con su papel de cantante, y le era imposible rechazar un autógrafo, una foto... un cumplido.

Y ella tenía mucho de culpa, debía reconocerlo.

Volviendo a hechos actuales, su estadía en Europa había sido muy provechosa, muy interesante y por demás está agregar, muy necesaria. Sus notas eran las más altas del grupo de internos, y si pasaba todas las pruebas, para el treinta de marzo ya estaría nuevamente en Japón, con los suyos.

Como quisiera tener una máquina del tiempo y que funcionara ya, porque no soportaba más.

Se dijo que todo había sido muy provechoso, pero no por eso fue lindo. Los alemanes eran gente fría, seca y muy distante. Apenas la miraban para darle indicaciones de dónde tomar el tren o cómo llegar algún sitio. No sonreían, y hablaban de modo golpeado, como si estuvieran siempre discutiendo. No conocía a nadie en la escuela y se sentía tan sola, que sentía que se ahogaba. Ya había olvidado lo dura que era la soledad, justo se había sentido así antes de conocer a Serena, cuando todos murmuraban lo presuntuosa que era sólo por ser la más sobresaliente de su curso.

Serena y las demás le habían enseñado lo que es la amistad. La camaradería y la confianza entre chicas. Siempre que tenía un problema, ella podía correr con Rei y sus sabios consejos, o reír con las tonteras de Mina, o degustar algo delicioso que le cocinara Lita. O podía, sencillamente, recibir una sonrisa generosa de Serena y otra vez su mundo volvía a girar con normalidad.

Ahora no tenía a nadie. Y es que los correos de sus amigas se hicieron cada vez más esporádicos, más breves... probablemente estaban ocupadas. Su ausencia pasó de ser un vacío doloroso a una normalidad, algo cotidiano. No es que no la extrañaran, simplemente se habían acostumbrado a estar sin ella, aunque ella no se había acostumbrado en absoluto.

Todos los días almorzaba en el mismo restaurante, y miraba a su alrededor. Había grupos de chicas riendo, parejas charlando, y le dolía el corazón. Se le cerraba la garganta y la vista se le empañaba de modo molesto, y entonces tenía que irse a la cama otra vez marcando un día más en el calendario y simplemente prometiéndose que todo iría bien. No debía decir nada, ni a sus padres ni a ellas. Sería algo muy infantil.

Ya se sabía los lugares turísticos de memoria, así que eventualmente dejó de salir los fines de semana. Se quedaba en casa leyendo a Brontë (su favorita) y actualizaba una y otra vez su bandeja de correos, normalmente sin ningún mensaje nuevo. Aún así seguía manteniendo la PC encendida.

.

.

La entrada de diciembre fueron malas noticias para Ami. Para la tercera semana se anunciaron catorce días de descanso por las fiestas y estaría estancada en el ocio absoluto, más allá de lo poco que pudiera hacer en su apartamento, como lavar la ropa o sacudir el polvo. No fueron vacaciones, fueron la pesadilla de su existencia.

No había suficiente que hacer, de modo que pasaba incontables horas esperando y esperando, simplemente. ¿Estaría Taiki tan agobiado, en fiestas de las disqueras o colegas famosos como para enviarle aunque sea un inofensivo mensaje de texto?

—¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? ¿Y qué estará haciendo él? —preguntó al techo, una mañana del veintidós de diciembre.

Para el medio día ya estaba como un gato atrapado en una jaula pequeña, así que dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y telefoneó. Sólo recibió respuesta de Serena, y su voz no se oyó muy animosa cuando respondió.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Ami una vez que ella se desesperezó.

— _Dormida, creo..._ —dijo ella —. _Es la una_ _y media_ _de la mañana aquí, Ami._

Enrojeció.

—¡Perdóname! Es que se me olvidó el asunto de los horarios —compuso rápido. Serena sólo murmuró algo inteligible —. Sólo quería saber como estaban.

Tras bostezar, Serena pareció hacer un esfuerzo por hablar.

— _Todo está normal. Te echamos mucho de menos... pero qué se le va a hacer._

Ami se quedó muy quieta, con el auricular aferrado al tímpano.

—Pues... no me han llamado ni una vez —sugirió, y no pudo evitar sonar rencorosa.

— _Amiga, llamar a Europa cuesta una fortuna. Por eso acordamos escribirnos e-mails._ _.._

Ami se mordió el labio inferior. Tampoco es que hubiera recibido una docena cada semana, a decir verdad.

—Tienes razón —dijo, sin embargo —. Cuéntame ¿qué harán en Navidad...?

— _Todas tenemos planes por separado_ _, no sabría decirte de las chicas..._

Eso la sorprendió. ¿Y el karaoke que solían hacer cada año? ¿y los intercambios de regalos?

—¿Por qué?

— _Ya sabes_ —se disculpó ella, aunque no se le notaba convencida —. _Las cosas cambian._ _Este año parece que cada_ _quién tiene sus compromisos..._

Y volvió a bostezar.

—Entiendo —cortó ella, antes que su amiga se quedara dormida y ella se echara a llorar como en un funeral —. Te dejo para que descanses, entonces.

— _Sí, cuídate mucho... come... papas con salchicha_ _s_ _, o lo que sea que coman allá_ _._

Rió un poco, aunque no le salió muy sincero.

—No, creo que se come ganso. Pero gracias, Sere. Feliz Navidad... espero que la pasen muy bien aunque no esté este año con ustedes.

Su voz sonó terriblemente falsa, y empeoró hasta que terminó farfullando.

— _Feliz..._

Y colgó. O se quedó dormida. Quién sabe.

Miró la pantalla hasta que el teléfono se bloqueó en automático. Pensó que se sentiría mejor si escuchaba la voz de Serena, como siempre, pero al parecer la distancia había enfriado su amistad mucho más que el propio invierno. ¿Y si cuando volvía ellas ya no la necesitaban? ¿Sería capaz de ser sólo una tutora de clases para ella o Mina con tal de que no la ignoraran? Parte de ella pensaba que se merecía ésta indiferencia. Había sido bastante egoísta, se había marchado a Alemania únicamente por el deseo de un día convertirse en una buena doctora. Pero Serena siempre le había apoyado sus sueños, todas lo hacían. Si fuera Mina quien viajara a Hollywood para ser artista, o Rei a China para volverse una líder espiritual o Lita a Francia para ser una experta en repostería, ¡ella estaría de acuerdo! No las olvidaría por eso... nunca...

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado dramática. Quizá sólo era la temporada y ella atribuía todos ésos pequeños detalles a desplantes intencionados. No podía ser así.

Para el día siguiente, ya en víspera de Nochebuena, se aseguró de hacer bien los cálculos de la diferencia de horario, y llamó a Mina a su casa. Nadie respondió, y no le interesaba más que desearle felices fiestas, así que no dejó mensaje en el contestador. Lo mismo ocurrió con Rei y con Lita. ¿Dónde estarían? Por ahí deberían ser alrededor de las seis o siete de la tarde. Quizá habían salido de la ciudad o algo así.

Usualmente era demasiado tímida para tomar iniciativas, pero esta era una situación de emergencia. Tras pensarlo mucho y echarse para atrás unas cinco veces, finalmente le llamó.

No tuvo que soportar con muchas ansias varios tonos, porque de inmediato, el teléfono de Taiki se fue directo al buzón de mensajes.

—Qué extraño —murmuró. Taiki siempre le respondía de inmediato. Bueno, antes. Cuando charlaban... cuando vivía en Tokio y todavía el primer mes que se fue también.

Tecleó el número del apartamento que compartían los Kou y aguardó sin muchas esperanzas.

— _¿Hola?_

Reconoció la voz displicente de Yaten al responder. Normalmente era Seiya quien corría a pelearse por el teléfono, así que la pilló algo desprevenida.

—Esto... ¡Hola, Yaten! Es Ami.

— _Qué tal_ —saludó sin agregar mucha emoción al asunto.

—Me preguntaba si estaría Taiki por allí... —dijo fingiendo poco interés. Yaten tardó unos segundos en responder, que se le hicieron interminables.

— _Lo siento, Ami. No está._

Ami necesitó un segundo para asimilarlo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿y a dónde fue?

— _Me pareció oírle decir que tenía una cita_ —repuso. Se le oía distraído, como si estuviera viendo la televisión o algo así —. _Dijo que no lo esperáramos..._

Ami necesitó un segundo para asimilarlo. Quizá Yaten notó su mutismo prolongado, porque preguntó:

— _¿Necesitabas algo en particular?_

—No, en realidad no.

— _Bueno, le diré que llamaste_ —prometió —. _Adiós, Ami._

—Adiós —contestó, pero ya había colgado.

Permaneció un buen rato con el teléfono en la mano. Taiki había quedado con ella en su último e mail de que charlarían aunque fuera un rato en Nochebuena. Pero en vez de eso se había ido a una cita... ¿de trabajo? Eso esperaba. Y en cambio, ella estaba sentada en casa, añorándolo a cada hora que pasaba. Agregado a lo sola y aburrida que se sentía, ahora estaba preocupada, herida... y también desolada al comprender que el tiempo que habían estado separados no tenía el mismo efecto sobre él.

Notó que la sangre huía de su rostro. ¿Y si estaba con otra chica? Después de todo era Nochebuena... nadie trabajaba en ésos días. Taiki debió haber cambiado de idea, tal como ella temía hace tiempo. Y como había dicho antes, toda la culpa la tenía ella.

Desde que lo conoció, sintió una bonita compatibilidad con él. No era cosa de los estudios, aunque eso le gustaba también. No. Era que con Taiki siempre se sentía calmada y segura, y cada cosa que a ella le inquietaba, él le hallaba una explicación que más allá de ser sensata, era reconfortante. Su personalidad, aunque a muchos les pareciera demasiado adulta, ella le admiraba. Taiki sabía mucho de otros planetas, de cosas que ella no sabía ni entendía, y era muy bueno para dilucidar a las personas. Y cuando ella hacía las cosas en modo inconsciente a veces, él ya sabía incluso que decir para que se sintiera mejor.

Ami quería pensar que posiblemente, sólo posiblemente, él también gustara de ella. Pero nunca se lo había hecho saber. No lo creyó necesario, y aunque recibió muchos empujones de sus amigas para decir algo, ella prefirió conformarse con lo que tenía. No le tenía miedo al rechazo. Lo que temía era que Taiki, tras saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, cambiara con ella...y se perdiera ése lazo tan especial que tenía con él.

No quería volverse una admiradora más. Quería ser cercana, su amiga... aunque fuera lo único que obtuviera de él.

Craso error, porque ahora posiblemente no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas.

.

.

Ella no sabía, pero cada año, el gran invernadero del palacio de Charlottenburgo era la sede de una celebración del adviento y la Navidad. Tocaba una orquesta hasta medianoche y también luego se presentaban otros cantantes de moda, después de una selección de composiciones de villancicos. No era lo mismo escucharlos en alemán, por supuesto, pero sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente algo de música para animarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír al mirar lo bonita que lucía la plaza. Había muchas familias completas. En aquella parte del mundo se acostumbra celebrar más con allegados que con un novio o novia, y el contexto era un poco diferente. Aún así las luces y los adornos estaban igualmente presentes y distintivos.

Bueno, al menos daba gusto saber que la vida feliz continuaba existiendo todavía al otro lado de su puerta cerrada.

Fotografió varias de las presentaciones, porque si no, no tendría nada para mostrarle a su mamá cuando le preguntara como le había ido en las fiestas. Entonces tendría que decir la verdad, y eso la preocuparía... y ella nunca quería ser una carga para nadie, así que se dispuso a tomar la evidencia, aunque no fuera muy fidedigna que digamos.

Varios fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo y formaron un gran copo de nieve simétrico. Cogió la cámara y enfocó. Iba a disparar el flash cuando un grupo de hombres la empujó, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo dolorosamente.

No se fijó quien fue. Probablemente iban algo ebrios y ella era diminuta para ésos mastodontes de más de uno ochenta y tantos de altura. Se levantó cojeando un poco y se sentó cerca de una fuente. Las medias térmicas se le habían roto y sentía un hilillo de sangre escurrirle hasta el tobillo.

Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas calientes ya le caían por el rostro helado.

Ami, como buena aspirante a médico, no le tenía miedo a la sangre. De hecho, había diseccionado más seres vivos que cualquier persona de su edad, y tampoco le molestaba el dolor, era bastante resistente a él. No le dolía eso. Le dolía no estar en casa, riendo con sus amigas o comiendo sus sándwiches favoritos. Lo que más le dolía era no poderse sujetar del brazo de Taiki, como siempre hacía cuando caminaban por la calle, incluso la ponía del lado opuesto de la acera para evitar que quedara expuesta a algún peligro, justo como ahora...

Apretó los ojos para evitar sollozar y así se quedo un buen rato. Todo lo que había guardado estos meses se le vino encima de sopetón.

Un cosquilleo le subió por la pierna, pero lo ignoró. Sólo quería devolverse a casa. La sensación siguió y entonces abrió los ojos confundida. Eso no era un cosquilleo por el golpe, era su teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar, y entre el escándalo no escuchó el tono.

—¿Hola?

— _Feliz Navidad_ —saludó la gentil voz de Taiki al otro lado. Enseguida Ami sonrió, como si todo volviera a estar bien otra vez.

—¡Taiki!

— _¿Qué tal la estás pasando?_

—¡Muy mal! —dijo con voz estrangulada.

Él hizo una pausa considerable antes de preguntar cautelosamente:

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

—¡Todo es horrible! —se quejó por fin —. Hace tanto frío que no sé como no he perdido los dedos de los pies, la comida es tan pesada y sólo la venden con cerveza... y ¡todos son malos conmigo!

— _¿Malos?_

Se dio cuenta de la clase de cosas que estaba diciendo, así que se contuvo un poco.

—Sólo... quisiera tanto que estuvieras aquí.

Dicen que puedes percibir cuando una persona sonríe al otro lado de la línea. Pues bueno, ella supo que él había sonreído también. Estaba segura.

— _Lo estoy. Es Navidad_ _después de todo._

—¡No, no en un sentido metafórico! —protestó. Sintió sonrojarse, pero no se detuvo, no esta vez —. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí de verdad, para hablar... para... ¡te necesito!

— _Lo sé, Ami_ —dijo él, casi tan bajo que ella casi no lo escuchaba. Un sonido fuerte se oía de fondo y distorsionaba su voz —, _pero lo estoy de verdad._ _Ya no te preocupes por eso._

La música retumbaba frente a ella, y también a través del teléfono. Como un eco.

¿Por qué?

—Taiki... —repitió, atónita. Aquello no tenía sentido.

— _Aquí estoy._ _Mírame..._

—¿Q-qué?

— _Sólo date la vuelta... y mírame._

Así lo hizo, y lo identificó al instante.

Sus piernas se empujaron a pasos vacilantes, y se refugió en su pecho. Su aroma le recordaba a casa, y también a un lugar con olor a almizcle, a una noche iluminada por la luna en algún lugar de oriente. No lloró, estaba demasiado contenta para eso. Pasado el mal trago, se llenó de centelleante alegría en un segundo, y le habló con prisa y avidez:

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? —le bombardeó con preguntas.

Él le miró implacablemente a los ojos, y dijo:

—Ya no podía estar un minuto más en Tokio.

—¿Por qué...?

Él resopló.

—Eres muy brillante, pero no deduces las cosas obvias...

Ami bajó los ojos al suelo, y luego prefirió desviar la conversación. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de cosas tan íntimas con Taiki.

—Yo... llamé varias veces, pero no pude localizarte.

—Claro que no, estaba trepado en un avión —respondió racional, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Y luego me dijeron que te fuiste a una cita...

—No te mintieron. Es decir, lo estoy. _Aquí._

Ella se ruborizó aún más.

—Oh...

Como el ruido era de locos, él chico de ojos violetas se aproximó más, para que pudiera escucharla sin hablar a los gritos.

—Siento mucho haber desaparecido, Ami. De verdad. Pero sentía que si mantenía demasiada comunicación contigo interferiría en tus estudios y eso te perjudicaría, y estabas tan ilusionada el día que te fuiste que... preferí hacerme a un lado. No quería que nada te hiciera volver y luego arrepentirte por hacerlo. No era justo.

Ami le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poquito frustrada.

—Tan brillante y no deduces las cosas obvias —le devolvió —. Supongo que los no-correos de las chicas tampoco son coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—No nos pusimos de acuerdo si es lo que insinúas, pero sé que pensaron lo mismo que yo. No querían que te preocuparas por ellas.

—¡Pero necesitaba saber de ustedes! ¡De ti!

—Bueno, pudiste simplemente decirlo...

Hasta entonces, ella se calló, mordiéndose la lengua. Asintió dándole la razón a Taiki, con un tinte divertido. Estaba tan feliz. Sus amigas no la habían olvidado, sólo pensaron lo mismo, una no quería ser una molestia para la otra. Todas eran unas cabezotas, sin duda.

—Serena dijo que lamentaba mucho haberse perdido su última conversación —siguió Taiki de buen humor —, así que entre ella y las chicas te mandan ésto.

Ami tomó el paquete. Estaba mal envuelto y la letra de la tarjeta _"Para Ami, con amor"_ estaba un poco chueca. No podía ser de otra más que de Serena. Era una libreta artesanal con pasta gruesa en azul celeste, y en la cubierta había una fotografía reciente de ellas cuatro, en poses extrañas y haciendo muecas graciosas.

Los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas.

—Chicas...

—Dicen que así te acordarás de ellas cada que estudies, y que te esfuerces mucho... ellas estarán esperándote cuando regreses. Mientras, te aguantas y tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Hasta entonces, Ami levantó la vista.

—Sí... tú viniste...¿por qué?

Taiki se rió de modo misterioso.

—Digamos que yo no soy tan paciente.

—¿Eh?

—¡Hey, estás herida! —señaló asombrado Taiki. Ami parpadeó y siguió sus ojos. Se le había olvidado la pierna. La movió un poco e hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

—Oh... sí, me caí. No es nada.

—¡Vaya, te descuido un minuto y ya te estás rompiendo! —repuso él —. ¿Dónde queda tu apartamento?

—Cerca... como a unas veinte manzanas.

Él bufó.

—Es diferente a casa, ¿eh? Vamos, iremos a la farmacia a curar ésa rodilla y luego iremos a cenar ése ganso que dicen que es estupendo. La comida del avión es asquerosa.

—Sí, pero ¡oye! ¿qué haces? —se revolvió ella, cuando Taiki la levantó en brazos sin ninguna dificultad. Ella estaba muerta de vergüenza —. Por favor bájame, no soporto llamar la atención.

—Tarde —le dijo él sin ponerle mucha importancia al asunto. Como no iba a ponerse a patalear y gritar que estaban secuestrándola, Ami enterró la cara en el cuello del muchacho —. Qué ciudad más pintoresca, vas a tener que mostrármela —dijo junto a su rostro —¡Oh, y la arquitectura es muy interesante! ¿Barroco? No, me parece que es más antigua. ¿Ami? ¿Es barroca o...? ¿Ami?

Ami dibujó una sonrisita reprimida, mientras se pegaba un poco más a él y dijo, con su voz impregnada de afecto:

—Te eché de menos...

.

.

.

Canción: "Only You" by Selena Gómez

* * *

 **Notas:**

Uno más... :D ¿qué tal? Supongo que quedaron disipadas las dudas de dónde andaba Ami, pues ya vieron. Pobrecilla, la verdad es que escribiendo su shot si me dio cierta nostalgia y por un momento pensé en mandarla a Japón a ver a su amorcito y sus amigas pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Ña...Saben, esta pareja usualmente me da un poco "equis", pero en esta historia los disfruté muchísimo y de hecho quedó entre mis favoritos de los cinco. Espero que ustedes también. Si es así, anden, díganmelo con un review... :P Faltan las rubias consentidas, paciencia.

X-Mas Kisses,

Kay


	4. Nieve

.

 **"Christmas Tales"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **4\. Nieve**

 _(Mina)_

.

La mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre fue justo como ella había planeado. Se había ido a dormir temprano (muy raro en ella) y por tanto, se despertó temprano (doblemente raro en ella), todo para poder aprovechar el sol que ya era muy escaso en ésos días, así como ser mucho más productiva en las horas previas a su tan esperada noche. Mina estaba que no se la acababa de contenta. Se hizo un licuado energético, se puso una ropa cómoda y comenzó a asear su casa.

Sus padres no estaban en la ciudad. Su madre, una ejecutiva perteneciente a una firma de abogados, se había ganado un viaje en crucero en una rifa de su trabajo; y como sólo eran dos entradas, Mina fue una hija muy comprensiva y les dio su bendición para que se marcharan sin ella. Su madre no pudo evitar preguntar si aquél angelito era su escandaloso y acaparador retoño, porque Mina era el tipo de chica que hasta donde se acordaban, haría una tragedia griega por dejara sola en casa en días de fiesta.

Pero Mina astutamente les dijo que ya era grande como para estar pegada a su familia en Navidad. Los villancicos, los juegos y las galletas glaseadas eran niñerías. Los jóvenes enamorados en Japón festejaban en una velada romántica y privada. Pero éso último no lo dijo, por supuesto. Sólo lo pensó.

Lo pensó y lo planeó. Apenas el taxi dio la vuelta en la esquina de su calle mientras ella se despedía con la mano, Mina corrió dentro y se puso a dar brincos por toda su casa como un canguro loco. Luego, hizo todo lo que se supone que no podía hacer, pero ahora, con la libertad adquirida, no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se dio un baño de burbujas en la tina enorme de la recámara principal (y se aseguró de estar ahí hasta que los nudillos se le arrugaron), puso música a todo volumen, se comió la mitad del pay de rompope que su mamá había cocinado (cuando normalmente sólo le permitía una ración), y cuando se le bajó el mareo por el licor, usó el perfume francés de su mamá. Miró televisión todo el día y nunca se sacó el pijama. Era probablemente la única huérfana feliz del planeta.

Pero éso era temporal. Una vez pasada la euforia de la libertad, al día siguiente, Mina se puso a planificar como sí quería que fuera su Navidad, y claro que eso no incluía nada de lo que ya había disfrutado. Algunas cosas son divertidas la primera vez, pero después pierden el chiste. Sobornó a Artemis con una lata de salmón ahumado para que le brindara la privacidad que necesitaba ésa noche, y luego fue a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. No compró regalos, porque ya los tenía todos. Se topó a Lita en el supermercado, y la vio con aire taciturno como contemplaba los víveres. ¿Qué le ocurría? Iba a llamar su atención con la mano, pero el lugar tenía tanta gente que la perdió entre la multitud cuando ella cambió de pasillo.

Espagueti, salsa casera de una tiendita italiana que nadie conocía (¡y alcanzado llegar antes que cerraran temprano!) y unas cuantas especias serían su salvación. No había más que hervir, calentar y servir. Tres pasos sencillos, así como en prescolar. Uno, dos y tres. Estaba completamente segura que podía lograr que salieran comestibles sin ocasionar que vinieran los de control de enfermedades. Si cometía alguna estupidez como echar sal de más o algo así, llevaba espaguetis y salsa extra y lo volvería a hacer. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Puso su estación de radio favorita y se puso a ordenar la cocina.

— _Se espera una tormenta de nieve para ésta noche, así_ _procuren no salir tan tarde y_ _que cúbranse bien_ _,_ _que éste año tendremos una blanca Navidad..._

Mina dio saltitos de emoción mientras cantaba _Jingle Bells_. ¡Nieve, amaba la nieve! Ah, ¿no podía aquello ser más maravilloso?

Se le ocurrió una idea fantástica para acompañar el pan con ajo, así que Mina abrió la cava pequeña que su papá guardaba muy al fondo de la alacena. ¿Se enfadaría si tomaba algún vinito de ahí? Probablemente sí, pero ya había hecho un montón de cosas prohibidas todo el día de ayer, una más no haría diferencia. Sacó la lengua y miró alrededor, como si realmente alguien estuviera viéndola, y escogió un tinto que no era caro. Así si la reprendían, no se gastaría toda su mesada en reponerlo.

Fue ahí, al mover la botella de su sitio polvoso, que comenzó su catástrofe navideña.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Una enorme, gorda y peluda araña salió de alguna parte en la oscuridad, y comenzó a correr en dirección a ella. Mina se fue de espaldas y saltó a una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina. Sólo le tenía verdadero miedo a tres cosas en el mundo: los ejercicios matemáticos en el pizarrón, los castigos de su mamá, y a las arañas. Y esta era tan fea, que ahora automáticamente pasaba al primer lugar.

—¡Artemiiiiiis! —gritó Mina desesperada. No hubo respuesta —. ¡Artemis, con un demonio, dónde estás! ¡¿De qué sirve tener un gato si no está cuando lo necesitas?! —berreó.

Parpadeando con lagrimitas en los ojos, cayó en la cuenta que justamente ella le había dicho a Artemis que se fuera a casa de Serena, con Luna, para que ella pudiera tener su cena romántica. Qué mala suerte. Mina trató de tranquilizarse, mientras ella y la araña permanecían quietas, como si se retaran en silencio. La muy desgraciada permanecía ahí, en el piso de la cocina como si nada, y ella estaba a punto de que le diera un infarto.

—Tranquilízate, Mina. Esto no es gran cosa... no es _nada_ para la sailor más linda y fuerte de todo el sistema solar —luego reflexionó, percatándose de lo fanfarrona que estaba siendo y miró al cielo, como pidiendo perdón —. Bueno, no soy la más fuerte quizá, pero sí la más linda... no me castigues, ¿sí? ¡Yo sólo quería una Navidad perfecta!

La araña se movió rápidamente unos centímetros.

—¡AAAAAGGHHHR!

Y casi involuntariamente como si la oyera, se detuvo. Mina permaneció jadeando y con los ojos cerrados. Era una cobarde. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a enemigos letales y ser intimidada por un arácnido insignificante? No sabía que hacer. El horrendo bicho estaba justo bloqueando la única salida que tenía, y no podía correr a ninguna parte. ¿Y si la saltaba, como hacía en las competencias de atletismo? No, no quería pasar por ahí y estaba tan nerviosa que era capaz de romperse la cara en el proceso. Además, una vez leyó en una revista que ésas cosas a veces saltaban también. ¿Y si se le subía una pierna? No, si le pasaba eso iba a desmayarse, estaba segura... Tampoco tenía cerca su teléfono y no podía llamar a nadie. Sólo le quedaba permanecer ahí, trepada en la silla y esperando que mágicamente, esa miserable decidiera salir voluntariamente al jardín. Cosa que obviamente no iba a ocurrir.

Como pasaron varios minutos y no se le ocurría nada, Mina pasó del pánico a la ansiedad, y luego a la furia. El tiempo corría, se le seguían acumulando los deberes y ni siquiera se había bañado, ni había planchado el bonito vestido que quería ponerse en la noche. Tampoco se había arreglado el pelo. Y por supuesto ¡ni siquiera tenía la cena preparada!

—Insolente y asquerosa alimaña —murmuró Mina mirándola con odio —. ¿Por qué quieres estropear mi cita? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Y le lanzó un vaso de plástico, que ni siquiera cayó cerca. La mugrosa ni se movió.

—¡Que te vayas, te digo! —le lanzó una cuchara sopera. Tampoco ocurrió nada. Tenía muy mala puntería.

Después de un par de tazas rotas, una charola voladora, varias latas de guisantes y finalmente una olla de presión, Mina explotó igual que si fuera la olla.

—¡No me vas a arruinar mi día, no te dejaré...y agggghhhh noooo, no te muevaaas!

Tomó la escoba, y comenzó a pegarle, pero la araña escapó. Desafortunadamente, en el proceso de la mortal persecución, Mina se cargó varias piezas de la vajilla de su mamá, el tostador, un cuadro de unos girasoles, el vaso de la licuadora y otras cosas más que no vale la pena mencionar. Parecía que le había dado en algún momento, pero su enemiga era muy ágil y se escondía muy fácilmente, dificultándole acabar con ella sin hacer un desastre.

Tras largos minutos de lucha, Mina quedó despeinada y exhausta, pero satisfecha. No había rastro visible de la araña, pero estaba segura que la había aplastado y estaba bajo la mesa.

Se agachó para recoger el cadáver (ew) y... ¡Ahí estaba! Vivita y coleando, y ahora trepando por una pared.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Mina enfurecida, mientras el bicho se dirigía a donde estaban los enchufes de luz —. ¿¡Por qué no sólo te cae un maldito rayo y te...?! Un momento.

Un rayo.

¡Eso es!

No lo pensó dos veces, metió la mano en el bolsillo y tras transformarse, apuntó gritando:

—¡RAYO CRECIENTE!

Toda la habitación se iluminó con un brillo dorado y cegador, y el impacto fue fulminante. Su objetivo voló por los aires y cayó achicharrado y muerto en el suelo, patas arriba.

Pero no fue lo único. El ataque de Venus también dio directo en el transformador de luz, que comenzó emitir chispas y ruidos eléctricos agonizantes, hasta que finalmente, explotó también. Mina tuvo que saltar con agilidad detrás de la barra de la cocina, mientras todo el lugar quedaba cubierto de humo y oliendo a carbón.

Cuando terminó de toser, asomó la cabeza de su escondite y evaluó los daños, no pudo evitar sollozar de frustración. No sólo había jodido toda la instalación eléctrica, había roto los frascos de salsa de la pasta, y por si no fuera poco, toda la cocina estaba cubierta de negrura y había muchas cosas rotas. Todo era una desgracia, la tienda de la señora italiana ya estaba cerrada, y seguramente se le iría toda la tarde limpiando... y ni hablar de su casa. Sin calefacción, no duraría viva ni dos horas. Estaban a dos grados y no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, y si nevaba, para mañana sería una bonita estatua de hielo.

¿Dónde iba a dormir?

.

.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Serena se estaba desbaratando de la risa, mientras toda la gente del café donde estaban les miraba molesta de tanto alboroto—. ¡Yo no creí que... que alguien fuera más torpe que yo, pero... pero tú... ja, ja, ja! ¡Te llevas la medalla de oro!

Lita tampoco había podido evitar reírse bastante, aunque se le notaba más bien resignada.

—Ya estuvo bien, Serena —le dijo Mina con malas pulgas. Les había contado todo hace ya veinte minutos, y su amiga aún no podía parar de burlarse —. Si hubieras estado ahí, ¿qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?

—No sé, pero seguro no habría volado la cocina de mi mamá con el cristal de plata... ¡Ja, ja, ja! —siguió agarrándose la panza, claramente le dolía de tanto reír —. Ay, Mina... estás loca de remate. No sé cómo harás para que tus padres te perdonen. A mí me meterían a un convento después de eso.

—No creo —dijo Lita haciendo un ademán y bebiendo su té. Luego lo pensó mejor al recordar como era la madre de Serena—. Aunque a un colegio militar tal vez sí, ¿eh?

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo unos días antes de que vuelvan. Puedo arreglarlo, aunque me costará todos mis ahorros, seguro —gimió.

—Pero hoy no hay trabajadores —le recordó Lita —. Es festivo, ¿cómo te quedarás ahí? Sin luz y... sería horrible.

—Ese es el punto... —comenzó Mina y de inmediato, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, hizo un puchero infantil y las miró implorando misericordia —. Por eso las llamé. ¿Puedo quedarme con alguna de ustedes?

Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar compararla con el gato de _Shrek_ , pero no tenían buenas noticias.

—Yo... lo siento, pero tengo una cita —confesó Lita queriendo parecer culpable, pero se le veía feliz.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —gritó Serena impresionada.

Alguien las calló de la mesa continua. Lita junto sus manos y recitó:

—Con mi vecino sexy. Mi futuro novio.

—¿El que ni te miraba?

—¡Ya me mira! —se defendió Lita sonrojada y volvió a su posición ilusionada —. A veces hablamos del clima, y ayer me llevó unas cartas que por error metieron en su buzón. ¡Y sentí una onda tan evidente! Esta la noche pasaremos juntos.

Serena y Mina se miraron confusas. Ésta última, fue la que preguntó:

—¿Pero ya te lo pidió?

—¡Sí, es casi lo mismo!

Mina no tenía ni ánimos de refutar los inventos fantasiosos de su amiga. Miró a Serena, pero ella negó con la cabeza, deprimida.

—Lo siento. Aún estoy castigada y debo... cumplir mi condena.

—¿En Nochebuena?

—Lo sé, apesta —se quejó de mal humor —. De hecho ya voy tarde, me escapé porque se supone que vine a la tienda a comprar un encargo, pero tengo que regresar ahora o les juro que no me verán hasta la primavera.

—¡Pero no pueden dejarme así! Amy no está en la ciudad, y Rei no atiende el teléfono. ¿Dónde voy a pasar la noche?

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Yaten? No creo que tenga problema en recibirte —le dijo Lita naturalmente. Serena asintió de modo obvio.

—¿Por qué a él? —replicó muy colorada.

—Er... ¿porque es tu novio? —dijo Serena arqueando una ceja, sin entender la resistencia de Mina —. Y ya habías dicho que se verían hoy. Simplemente cambia los planes y cenen en su casa y te quedas ahí. ¡No te compliques la vida!

—Una cosa es cenar, y otra muy diferente dormir en su casa —rebatió ella de modo nervioso —. No tenía pensado nada de éso...

—Pero...

—No es necesario, ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo terca, y tomó su bolso para salir rápidamente —. ¡Nos vemos!

El termómetro cayó en picada, tal como el pronóstico lo advirtió. Las calles, en un inicio llenas y bulliciosas, se vaciaron. Una bruma espesa cubría el ambiente, y Mina, sentada en una banca del parque No. 10, no tenía a dónde ir. Dejó sacar el aire formando una gran nube de vaho frente a ella y contemplaba las luces decorativas de los árboles. Ya sentía el trasero entumido y las manos tiesas del frío, pese a traer guantes y gorrito. Todas sus opciones se habían agotado. ¿Qué haría?

Divisó una figura que venía hacia ella, hasta que reconoció a Yaten. Llevaba un elegante abrigo en azul índigo, y mientras hacía contacto visual, su sonrisa se fue ensanchando con mofa, hasta que terminó riendo suavemente.

—Adelante, búrlate —le espetó Mina rodando los ojos —. Eres el único que falta.

—¿Puedes culparnos?

—¡Bah!

—Dicen las malas lenguas que hoy dormirás en el albergue de indigentes —le bromeó sentándose a su lado. Mina gruñó. Ése Seiya chismoso —. ¿O te quedarás en ésta banca? No parece tan incómoda. ¿Exactamente cuánto llevas aquí?

—No tanto como parece —le respondió seca. Yaten no pudo evitar seguir riendo —. ¡Bueno, ya basta! —le reclamó con un codazo.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta muy importante —Mina le miró mal, pero ésos ojos verdes que estaban rebosantes de humor la doblegaron, así que lo dejó hablar —. ¿Por qué no simplemente... usaste el insecticida?

Mina soltó una palabrota entre dientes.

—No hubiera funcionado. Era enorme, ¡mutante! —definió con exageración.

—Claro. Y sobre lo otro, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

Mina se revolvió, aunque no pudo hacerlo mucho. Seguía entumida y congelada.

—No quería molestarte.

—Siempre me molestas y no parece importarte —soltó sin tapujos. Mina le miró indignada —. Ah, ¿quieres que empiece por orden alfabético? ¿o mejor por fecha?

—Vale, vale. Pues... —Mina improvisó de modo fingidamente formal —. No creo que sea... pues... adecuado que me quede contigo. Ya sabes, no es bien visto que una señorita duerma en un apartamento con tres hombres.

Yaten le miró con expresión inescrutable.

—Seiya no creo que pase la noche en casa, y Taiki está de viaje —luego le sonrió y le dijo en un tono falsamente coqueto —. Seremos sólo _tú y yo._

Aún así, el corazón le empezó a bombear, frenético y aterrado.

—No, gracias —declinó, aunque su voz estaba llena de inseguridad.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—En mi casa tengo calefacción, palomitas de microondas, un televisor de sesenta pulgadas... ah, y también de ésos bomboncitos rellenos —enlistó, y ella se relamió sin querer. Adoraba ésos bombones. Yaten echó un vistazo alrededor—. Pero no te obligaré si no quieres. Es más, puedo traerte una campana y un botecito para las monedas.

Mina le dio un manotazo ligero, pero luego se recargó en su hombro, sonriendo y pegándose a él, enredando su brazo con el suyo. Yaten imitó el gesto con su cabeza sobre ella.

—Eres el mejor.

No hubo ropas elegantes ni una mesita con velas y comida casera, fue exactamente lo opuesto. Sólo ellos dos, vistiendo algo cómodo y charlando, cenando pizza comercial, lo único disponible en ésa fecha y a ésas horas. Como un fin de semana ordinario, pero no por eso fue malo. Excepto por la nieve. En verdad habría querido ver nevar junto con él, quien decía que no la conocía pues en su planeta no existía.

Lo único que marcó un diferenciador es que Mina sí llevó la botella de vino, y resultó delicioso, así que le dieron fin en un santiamén y terminaron riendo como tontos de cualquier cosa que decían.

Sin embargo, sus inquietudes no se habían disipado todavía. La razón por la que ella no quisiera estar solas con Yaten era vergonzosa y también inmadura, y por eso no se había atrevido a decírselo a Serena y Lita. Menos a él. Llevaban varios meses saliendo, y las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas. Mina estaba ridículamente enamorada de él y además era una chica de dieciocho años rebosante de hormonas; y su simple presencia y contacto bastaban para despertar en ella ésa hambre de deseo urgente. Y entonces, si las cosas iban más allá de lo que podían expresar en público, el mismo deseo se volvía oscuro y se apoderaba de ella un ardor que la aturdía. Y tenía miedo, porque aunque estaba segura que él era el indicado y su sueño más grande era estar con él en todo sentido, no quería que ése día fuera hoy. No estaba preparada.

La noche ya estaba muy entrada cuando alguien la sacudió suavemente. Mina abrió los ojos y se talló los ojos frente al televisor. Casi se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Yaten, mientras miraban una película con la única luz adicional que el gran árbol navideño de la estancia.

—Anda, vamos a dormir —le susurró.

Su cuerpo se tensó de la cintura para arriba, y se despertó de golpe.

—Esto... yo quiero quedarme un rato más —mintió y miró la pantalla —. Está muy interesante él... la... bueno, ésto.

Yaten arqueó una ceja. Eran comerciales.

—Estás durmiéndote, y yo también estoy cansado. ¿A qué esperamos?

—Estaré bien aquí, sólo necesito una manta.

—No seas ridícula, Mina.

Yaten la dirigió hasta la puerta de su cuarto, y Mina pasó saliva ruidosamente al traspasar el marco, como si fuera a entrar a una jaula llena de leones. De acuerdo, había estado ahí algunas veces, pero nunca en ésa situación. Mientras Yaten entraba al cuarto de baño, Mina se quedó mirando la cama con incomodidad, miedo y para qué mentir, excitación.

Él se asomó con el cepillo de dientes aún dentro de su boca, y le soltó:

—Por cierto, yo duermo desnudo. Dicen que es muy saludable, espero no te importe.

Mina se puso más blanca que un muerto y luego roja como una flor de nochebuena, y Yaten enseguida echó a reír. Desapareció para escupir la pasta, y volvió oliendo a hierbabuena fresca.

—Joder, Mina. Tu cara es un poema...

—Eres malvado.

—Y tú una ingenua.

—Y te odio —replicó dándose la vuelta para hurgar en su pequeña maleta.

Yaten no respondió, sabía que todo era un juego entre ellos, como siempre. Sólo se colocó frente a ella de modo cercano y serio. Su mano voló a su cintura, y Mina, aunque se contrajo un poco, no se apartó.

—Oye —le llamó, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos —. Nuestra primera vez no va a ser algo improvisado, y mucho menos algo rápido. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, sólo se mordió el labio. No pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta, histérica, y aliviada desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien, sin ella decir nada? Y luego de gastarle una broma maliciosa, ¿decir algo tan tierno...? No daba crédito.

La atmósfera entre los dos cambió de modo notorio, liviana y más relajante. Mina subió las manos hasta sus hombros y los recorrió. Luego lo atrajo hacia ella, colocando ambas manos sobre los omóplatos, y le abrazó.

Aún con el aclarado de por medio, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, así que se dio una ducha rápida, sintiéndose una intrusa en aquél baño moderno y bien ordenado, que casi podía pasar por el de un hotel. Aunque fisgoneó el gel de baño con ése aroma exótico y varonil, usó su propio champú, su favorito. Luego se secó el pelo y salió de ahí, con la pijama más neutral que pudo encontrar en su armario. Asegurándose que era lo necesariamente pudorosa, pero también lo suficientemente adulta. Un simple conjunto de pantalón púrpura entallado a cuadros y camiseta de mangas largas.

Casi lamentó no ver a Yaten desnudo ahí, tumbado en el colchón. Y decimos _casi_ , porque la imagen de él, vestido con ése pantalón de chándal gris y camiseta blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, no fue menos alentadora.

Se metió a las mantas de un salto cubriéndose hasta la nariz. Estaba helando.

—¿Cómoda? —preguntó, dejando su pequeño libro a en la mesa del velador.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. Además todo huele a ti.

—Y ahora va a oler a... —olisqueó su pelo y rodó los ojos —. Chicle de tutti-frutti o no sé qué diablos... genial.

Mina le dio un pequeño pellizco.

—¡Son frambuesas silvestres!

—Sí, sí... buenas noches.

Y apagó la lámpara.

La tenue luz de la mañana invernal se filtraba por las orillas de las cortinas. Mina, tras abrir sus ojos pesados, miró al chico que tenía a su lado y que aún dormido, la sujetaba firmemente entre sus brazos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el brazo sobre su abdomen y la pierna desfachatadamente entrelazada con la suya. Levantó un poquito la cabeza, temerosa de despertarlo. Parecía tan relajado, con su respiración yendo y viniendo, acompasada... Mina alargó la mano y le acarició muy por encima del mentón, y luego por la clavícula. Qué tonta había sido, ¿cómo había pensado que había una mejor manera de pasar la Navidad que ésta? Yaten gimió bajito, pero no se despertó. Luego, sonriendo, se pegó aún más y lo besó apenas en el pómulo, y él abrió los ojos.

—Hola —balbuceó sonriendo y entornó los ojos hacia ella—. Oye, ¿cómo es qué luces tan guapa si te acabas de despertar?

Se rió.

—No lo hago, creo que tú sigues medio dormido. ¡Wow! —exclamó enderezándose, y corrió a la ventana —. ¡Nieva, está nevando de verdad! ¡Mira, Yaten!

Él se recargó sobre sus codos y se talló los ojos para ver fuera. Todas las casas y árboles estaban cubiertos de espeso blanco, parecía una postal europea. Mina abrió la ventana y tomó un puñado de ella, y la acercó a su cara para deshacerle entre sus manos con escalofríos, fascinada. Volvió a cerrar y corrió nuevamente al colchón, cayendo también en parte sobre él.

—Vamos fuera a verla, ¿sí?

—Ni en sueños —repuso él con el ceño fruncido —. Está muy bonito, pero nada me hará moverme de aquí.

—¡No seas haragán! Andaaa — y le jaló de la mano hacia afuera. Yaten opuso resistencia.

—¿No quieres desayunar? —ella negó con la cabeza, feliz —¿ni siquiera para abrir tus regalos? —lo dudó seriamente ¿tenía regalos? Volvió a negar, y luego comenzó a juguetear con él—¡Ey, no, no! Aléjate, no me gustan las... ¡Minako, no!

Mina comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, y aunque Yaten se esforzó mucho por no terminar riendo, no lo logró y luego se dispuso a hacerle lo mismo en represalia. No fue una gran batalla, ciertamente. Mina la ganó quedando a horcajadas sobre él cuando se rindió, viendo como jadeaba y sonreía, con las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos color oliva brillando intensamente.

—Parece que perdiste —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—Y tú pareces el Tío Cosa.

—Así que ya no soy guapa, ¿eh? —le dijo con advertencia, y comenzó a torturarlo con más cosquillas.

Cuando al fin lo soltó y se recuperaron de las risas, se miraron unos instantes en silencio. Algo entre ellos hizo clic, y entonces no pudieron evitar irse a los besos desenfrenados. La misma química brotó, ardorosa y contundente, creciendo con cada toque de sus lenguas y sus manos, retorciéndose entre las sábanas y haciendo un desastre con ellas. Cuando se les acabó el aire, a Mina se le antojó trazar un camino de besos esporádicos por su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, y más allá... no quería acabar tan pronto.

—Esto... yo creo que deberíamos salir de de la cama —dijo Yaten vacilante, y la sujetó por el hombro para apartarla. Mina ahora, desde abajo, le sonrió pícara y salaz.

—Sí —coincidió haciendo morritos, y le metió las manos debajo de su camiseta. Él se estremeció. Estaba helada de haber cogido la nieve —, _deberíamos_...

Y se relamió los labios sugerente.

—O...—claudicó Yaten sin mucho esfuerzo —, ¿podríamos improvisar sólo un poquito?

Ella sonrió de modo cómplice, asintiendo. Yaten se echó la frazada sobre la cabeza mientras se lanzaba a por ella y Mina soltaba un gritito sorpresivo.

Los copos de nieve, afuera, seguían cayendo a montones...

.

.

.

 **Canción: "I Lay My Love on You" by Westlife.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ay, éstos muchachitos siempre rompiendo las reglas de la sociedad. XD, Mina como siempre, tan mal pensada... aunque tenía ciertos motivos para mal pensar. La verdad me reí mucho (sí, me rio de lo que escribo, por favor no me juzguen) en la escena de la cocina y la araña asesina. Siendo como es, era de esperarse que acarrearía algún desastre a su paso... y bueno, al igual que las chicas anteriores, Mina fue rescatada por su héroe aunque de un modo más... ejem, sutil. Yaten es muy práctico, así que no esperaba menos de él.

La canción es her-mo-sa *u* (viejita, como todo lo hermoso), y trata de haber estado mucho tiempo buscando el amor y al fin haberlo encontrado.

Les mando mis mejores deseos para esta Navidad para ustedes, queridos lectores, que nos leeremos hasta año nuevo con el cierre de esta saga navideña. :)

X-Mas Kisses,

Kay


	5. Muérdago

.

 **"Christmas Tales"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

 **5\. Muérdago**

 _(Serena)_

.

Serena Tsukino no era una chica que odiara. No era buena en eso. No era rencorosa ni envidiosa. Más bien era demasiado querendona. Amaba a su familia, a sus amigos... a su gata y... bueno, amaba demasiado en general, probablemente.

Entre eso estaba el color rosado y la joyería brillante, los días despejados y las monerías en forma de conejos. Le encantaba dormir (aunque a soñar despierta tampoco le hacía el feo), y comer toda clase de dulces. Entre más empalagosas, mejor. ¡Ah! También adoraba los videojuegos de RPG y reírse hasta que le dolieran las costillas con sus mangas. Amaba los paseos, la ropa linda y femenina, y las confidencias románticas. Pero de toda ésa interminable lista, la primer cosa que más adoraba Serena y sólo ocurría una vez al año, eran las vacaciones navideñas.

Era incluso mejor que el verano, porque aunque eran menos días, en invierno no les hacían acudir al instituto para reponer clases o presentar exámenes (lo que ocurría a menudo), porque todo el personal administrativo estaba de asueto. Además, solía recibir visitas de fuera de la ciudad, veía a sus primos o tíos, y todo el ambiente era acogedor, animado y divertido. Además, el clima tentaba a comer más, beber más, charlar más, y haraganear más... que era, por cierto, su pasatiempo favorito. Recibía regalos y visitaba las tiendas saturadas de cosas que hacía que le brillaran los ojos de emoción. Su mamá cocinaba su tradicional estofado y hacía ponche y pastas de mantequilla, y todos andaban de buen humor. Todo era ideal. Una vida llena de dulces, de achuchones y celebraciones.

Sin escuela, sin obligaciones... sin madrugar. ¡Felicidad absoluta!

Muy fantasioso, pero en muchos aspectos era una niña; aunque eso no la hacía menos atractiva a ojos de quien la conociera. Más bien, era su encanto particular.

El último día de clases regulares, Serena contó, segundo a segundo en el reloj que estaba en la pared del salón, los últimos instantes antes de ser libre y feliz. Estaba preparada mentalmente para los días dichosos que le esperaban. Comenzó a pensar en si le vendría bien a Lita un mandil nuevo o a Mina una peineta para el pelo como obsequio, y también en qué clase de actividad podrían organizar este año. Religiosamente, desde que se conocían, las cinco chicas armaban una velada juntas en Nochebuena, comían y la pasaban estupendo hasta la medianoche. En Navidad caminaban por la plaza y acudían al desfile de carros alegóricos o prendían luces de bengala. Se preguntó qué clase de cosa podrían hacer este año aunque no estuvieran todas (Amy estaba fuera del país en un intercambio de estudios). No importa, podrían pasársela igual de bien, estaba segura.

Apenas el segundero tocó el número doce marcando las cuatro en punto, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes sacaron sonidos de felicidad y guardaron sus cosas ansiosamente. Serena se levantó como un resorte, se puso el abrigo y casi se ahorca con su propia bufanda, y con una sonrisa estampada en la cara, se dirigió hacia la salida rechinando sus zapatos contra el suelo.

¡Y ya casi podía ver la luz al final del túnel (bueno, de la puerta) y aspirar el olor a pino y sentir la magia de Santa Claus y...!

—Señorita Tsukino.

La voz que la distrajo le hizo frenar, casi yéndose de boca contra el suelo. Una mujer vestida de traje sastre y cruzada de brazos le miraba con reprobación. Era la señorita Amayani. La orientadora escolar.

De inmediato, a Serena le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

—B-buenas tardes —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.

El mal presentimiento se intensificó conforme se alejó más de la salida y se internó en el edificio. Las oficinas cerradas y el ambiente de profesorado le hizo corroborarlo. Estaba segura que no estaba ahí porque hubiera ganado alguna beca, ni porque fueran a nombrarla presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Oh, no. Ella lo sabía. Y es que Serena era ingenua, pero no era idiota. Era perfectamente consciente de los hechos que se habían desarrollado durante todo el curso, y estar ahí, junto con la mirada rara de la maestra, no auguraba nada bueno.

Se sentó y fijó los ojos en el escritorio de la mujer de mediana edad que acababa de citarla. Estaba rodeada de exámenes con notas en color rojo (el rojo nunca era bueno para ningún estudiante) y sintió pánico, así que desvió la mirada hacia uno de ésos adornos de domos de nieve en miniatura. También había un frasco de chocolates. Quería tomar uno, y también ver como caía la diamantina sobre la pequeña villa, pero se contuvo. No era buen momento para eso, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino... —anunció la profesora tomando un registro. Oh no, números. Los números nunca le ayudaban tampoco—. Ha reprobado algunos de los parciales del último periodo: Cálculo, Química y también... Lengua. ¡Educación Física! ¿Cómo es eso?¿cómo puede uno reprobar Educación Física?

Serena se puso colorada y miró sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Me caigo mucho.

—Ya lo creo —espetó irónica, acomodándose los anteojos —. Bueno, con ésa última ya se sumaría un promedio que está por abajo de lo aceptable si quiere pasar de año. ¿Entiende la gravedad de la situación?

Serena se puso colorada y miró sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Yo...

—¿Piensa usted asistir a la universidad?

—Pues...

—¿Sabe que tiene únicamente un cuatrimestre para salvar su diploma?

Ella levantó la cara muy asustada, perdiendo el color.

—No, yo...

—¿Qué va a hacer con su futuro, señorita Tsukino? Nunca ha sobresalido en sus notas, ¡pero al menos trataba de aprobar en los extraordinarios! Quiero recordarle que esta vez no hay segundas oportunidades. Las universidades no la esperarán. ¿Cómo va a aplicar a alguna institución si es tan irresponsable?

Serena se mordió la mejilla interior, mientras sentía como el llanto se le acumulaba en los ojos.

Ella lloraba hasta porque volaba la mosca, así que no fue automático al recibir aquella horrible noticia.

Vale, sabía que no le había ido muy bien en las últimas pruebas, pero no pensó que sería tan terrible. No imaginó que ésos errores le costarían el diploma, mucho menos su ingreso a la escuela superior. Claro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Amy ya no estaba ahí para darle clases de regularización. Por otro lado, no pensó en eso, sólo pensaba en las luces de bengala y los regalos... tonta, tonta, tonta.

—Mire, no todo está perdido —le dijo la consejera, ablandándose un poco. Cualquiera con un poco de corazón sucumbiría a ésos enormes ojos llorosos y esa boca hinchada y temblorosa —. Quiero que se lo tome con seriedad, señorita Tsukino. Si no se despabila, se va a arrepentir cuando en un año esté limpiando mesas en un McDonald's. ¿Quiere eso?

—¡No! —chilló.

La futura neo reina... limpiando ketchup y baños. ¿Podía ser eso más humillante?

—Me alegra oírlo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —dijo sonándose la nariz, luego de reponerse.

—Necesito que en el cuatrimestre entrante obtenga por lo menos un promedio de ocho, eso significa que deberá ser... bueno, lo que nunca ha sido en sus cuatro años de preparatoria —Serena reanudó su llanto, y la maestra parpadeó descolocada —. Lo lamento.

—Y... —gimoteó Serena aún más — ¿Qué hay de la clase de deportes? En serio tengo dos pies izquierdos, no lo hago a propósito.

La maestra levantó las cejas con perplejidad, considerando sus opciones.

—¿Tal vez un amigo que le ayude?

—No tengo ninguno —repuso con desaliento, aunque ella sabía que no era cierto. Era un truco para saber si la maestra podía echarle una mano.

La señorita Amayani se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir. Luego le dijo que se marchara a su casa. Serena se levantó, completamente deprimida. ¡Tan contenta que estaba hace un rato! Nada podía ser peor.

—Oh, y casi se me olvida —le dijo antes de que ella atravesara la puerta. Deslizó una hoja peligrosamente sobre el escritorio y exigió —. Necesito que ésta carta de notificación la firmen sus padres.

Ahora sí _nada_ podría ser peor.

.

.

La maldita hoja parecía que le pesaba una tonelada en la mochila. Aún cuando la recibió su mamá con una sonrisa y preguntando como le había ido, Serena no dejó de mirarla con mortificación. Sabía que no podía aguardar mucho para mostrarla. Sabía también, que si la ocultaba las cosas serían peor para ella. Pues lo único que podía hacer enfadar a su madre más que tener una hija perezosa, era tener una deshonesta. Además, era pésima para mentir. Su madre no en balde era su madre (su papá era mucho más despistado) y apenas llegó a casa, se las olió que algo andaba muy mal, y la interrogó. Al final, Serena se rindió y confesó sus delitos, pero no hubo menos absolución por su valentía. Sintió todo el peso de la ley sobre ella, con gritos, manoteos y acusaciones por igual.

Durante la reprimenda Serena llegó a temer seriamente por su vida, preguntándose si su mamá iba a comérsela, porque casi le salían colmillos y fuego por la boca, asemejándose a los extraños enemigos que había enfrentado cuando era Sailor Moon.

De igual modo, Serena se disculpó, lloró, pataleó, se humilló, y le rogó a su mamá que no la castigara en los días de descanso, jurando que resolvería su situación académica en enero. Su papá prefirió no interferir, le tenía más miedo a su esposa que a su jefe. Sammy se rió de ella y desapareció para irse a jugar con sus amigos. Nadie intercedió por ella.

Como nada daba resultado, terminó abrazándose a la pierna de su progenitora haciendo que la arrastrara de aquí para allá, hasta que Ikuko, muy enojada, le atizó un golpe con una cuchara de madera en su rubia cabeza, y le dijo:

—¡Suficiente! Tienes que madurar, te hemos malcriado mucho. ¡Y definitivamente te quedarás en casa todas las vacaciones estudiando y poniéndote al corriente hasta que inicien las clases! ¡Y si no lo haces, señorita, no habrá regalos para ti este año, te lo juro, no me tientes! ¡Ahora, vete a tu cuarto y esta noche te irás a la cama sin cenar! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—Ya, ya —le consolaba Luna, poniendo una patita sobre el chichón, mientras Serena se deshidrataba en lágrimas y mocos, tendida boca abajo en su cama —. No es para tanto... mira, todo se va a arreglar. Al menos te va a permitir probar la cena en Nochebuena, aunque sin postre, claro...

Serena levantó la cara, descompuesta por el llanto, y luego siguió berreando con más ganas. ¿Que era una cena sin postre? ¿Una Navidad sin regalos? Nada de lo que Luna dijera valdría para confortarla. Estaría dos largas y agonizantes semanas enclaustrada, leyendo o haciendo ejercicios de cosas que ni entendía, sin más ayuda que los libros ni más distracción que mirar por la ventana. Tampoco saldría a ver el Cascanueces con Lita ni iría a pedir la fortuna de año nuevo al templo de Rei. No iría de compras con Mina... ¡Adiós felices vacaciones, adiós!

Y así pasó toda la noche. Llorando por su mala suerte y agarrándose el estómago por el dolor del hambre.

Como le fue confiscado su teléfono, tuvo que avisarle por medio de Luna a las demás la su situación. A ninguna le extrañó aquel incidente, y sólo recomendaron que aguantara, pero nada más. Estaba algo ofendida con sus amigas, ¿por qué ninguna venía a abogar por ella con su madre? Claro, estaban muy campantes, porque ellas sí tenían planes románticos o divertidos para Navidad, y ¡a la porra con ella! Después de todo no era nadie, más que su amiga, su líder, su princesa...¡Bonita lealtad le guardaban ésas ingratas!

Pero como se dijo antes, Serena no era una muchacha rencorosa. Para el tercer día de confinamiento ya se le había apaciguado el ardor con su madre, y empezaba a resignarse. Recordó uno de los consejos de Amy que nunca siguió: "empezar por lo básico". Así que se levantaba temprano (obvio no antes de las diez) y comenzaba a estudiar sus apuntes mal hechos. Hacía los ejercicios y se frustraba, le pegaba a la mesita con un puño y luego borraba todo otra vez. Sin la asesoría de nadie estaba echa bolas, no sabía donde identificar un error ni donde estaba bien, así que tuvo que encomendarse a la buena voluntad de Dios y hacer el esfuerzo así. Leyó todos los temas de Lengua pero pasó de Cálculo, no había poder tan divino que cumpliera semejante milagro navideño como para que dominara las ecuaciones de segundo grado en dos semanas.

Sólo bajaba para comer y luego regresaba a su prisión, cual Rapunzel en la torre. El dragón-madre la iba a visitar de vez en cuando, para verificar que no estaba dormida o dibujando tonterías. Todo el tiempo fantaseaba con la idea de que un príncipe la liberaría de sus grilletes... pero eso no ocurrió pronto. Así pasó una semana completita. Hasta que el día veintidós en la noche, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, una luz recorrió el manto oscuro del cielo de lado a lado.

¡Era una estrella fugaz!

De inmediato junto sus manos y pidió con fervor:

—¡Deseo poder festejar la Navidad, deseo poder festejar la Navidad, por favor, por favoooor...!

A Luna le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿no estás exagerando?

—¡Cállate, Luna! —le gritó con una venita saliendo de la sien. Luna hizo las orejas hacia atrás, mientras Serena seguía "rezándole" a las estrellas. A lo mejor era algo tonto, pero ella se tomaba su fe muy en serio.

Después de licuarse el cerebro otro día más, por fin se dio un pequeño descanso. Tomó un baño en la tina y trató de relajarse... luego peinó su larguísima cabellera y se fue a dormir. Apenas apagó la luz, a los dos segundos comenzó a escucharse un ruido extraño en la ventana. Levantó la cabeza, ¿sería Luna? No había rastro de ella. Asustada, se tapó con el edredón hasta la nariz. ¿Qué era eso? Un golpecito más, otro más... ¿eran piedritas que estaban arrojando?

Su intriga pudo más que el miedo, así que finalmente se asomó, confusa, y refrenó el grito que iba a proferir al mirar la silueta sombría que estaba justo debajo de su balcón, y que emitió una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Bombón —bisbiseó —,ábreme. Voy a subir.

—¿Qué haces? —abrió la ventana, mientras en la escasa luminosidad, el muchacho trepó por uno de los tubos del desagüe, y más tarde por parte de la fachada de su casa con un chirrido crispante —¡Vas a romperte el cuello, tonto!

Seiya bufó al no encontrar nada gracioso el comentario. Se balanceó para incrementar el vuelo, y se impulsó, llegando sin dificultad hasta ella en un salto sordo. Serena se quedó estupefacta, al ver como ni siquiera se había despeinado en el proceso. Cuando se enderezó y le sonrió, su sonrisa le resultó balsámica.

—Hola —saludó como si nada.

—Esto... no quiero ser descortés pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó extrañada. Él frunció el entrecejo, molesto por sus palabras.

—Ya veo que no me echaste ni un poquito de menos.

Serena se revolvió en su lugar. No era eso. Pero era medianoche, estaba en pijama, y acumulaba un humor de perros desde hace días. No iba a tener un letrero de «¡Bienvenido, Seiya!» en las manos precisamente. Aún así, le dejó entrar a su cuarto, aunque sin encender las luces. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de la luna. Seiya volvió a sonreír, y Serena gruñó.

—Odio lo feliz que eres.

Seiya rió bajito.

—Me imagino —comentó Seiya, y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego le extendió una hojita doblada por la mitad. Ella la desdobló y entornó los ojos para leer en la penumbra. Era una invitación.

—¿Baile del Muérdago? ¿Qué es esto?

—Una estupidez a la que tengo que ir mañana de la disquera. Una fiesta. Y tú, mi querida bombona, vendrás conmigo. Así te despejas un poco.

Serena arqueó una ceja, procesando sus palabras. Por un instante, la emoción se encendió dentro de su pecho, pero se apegó casi de inmediato.

—Estoy castigada, ¿no te dijeron?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú déjamelo a mí. Tú solo asegúrate de estar lista a las ocho.

—¡Hoeee! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo a ésa fiesta? —repuso con desprecio volteando la cara —, además tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Mentirosa, te mueres por ir.

Todo hubiera sido distinto de no tratarse de Seiya, y sí de otra persona. Pero lo conocía (y para males él más a ella) y sabía cuan hábil era para tratar con las personas, y lo persistente que podía ser para conseguir lo que se proponía. Era un fresco y un presumido, sin duda, pero también era un chico increíble. Aunque ellos sólo fueran técnicamente amigos, Serena sentía una inexplicable conexión con él que aún no podía entender, y no la sentía con nadie más. Por ejemplo, siempre que lo necesitaba él...

—Oye —le dijo Serena, cuando Seiya se puso de pie para marcharse a hurtadillas —. ¿Tú... puedes escuchar voces?

Seiya le miró de modo raro.

—¿Cómo... del tipo esquizofrénico?

—¡No! Como... algo mágico, especial, no sé... ¡olvídalo! —explicó con torpeza. Estuvo a punto de revelar lo de la estrella, pero él puso una caja de tamaño grande en sus manos. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Seiya era una caja de monerías, literalmente.

—¿Y ésto?

—Es para que te lo pongas mañana.

—¡Todavía no he dicho que sí!

—¡Ssshh! —le chistó él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Serena se puso roja como tomate —. Vas a despertar a tus padres. Bueno, también es un regalo de Navidad. Si no lo quieres devuélvemelo, aunque dicen que todo apunta a que no recibirás más regalos —le dijo con crueldad. Serena le propinó un buen golpe en las costillas, pero él ni se movió. Era como pegarle a una pared.

Luego el muchacho se inclinó y, para aumentar la sorpresa, le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Mañana, nena —dijo a modo de promesa tácita y seductora. Luego guiñó uno de sus ojos zafiro, y desapareció como un torbellino, dejando a Serena molesta, emocionada y confundida.

Sus entrañas se contrajeron y expandieron ante la expectación de su promesa. La sensación era tan bonita... iba a ir a una fiesta con él. Y sin importar que renegara, sabía que le gustaría asistir y que de alguna forma lo conseguiría. ¿Por qué? ¿era porque confiaba en Seiya más que en nadie más?

Se sentó en la cama doblando las piernas, y encendió la luz. Sus dedos recorrieron la tapa de la caja y las letras impresas y doradas. Cuando leyó «Versace», no pudo evitar que se le desencajara la mandíbula cuando lo abrió.

.

.

Una alfombra verde oscuro se extendía sobre el césped que conducía hasta el interior de aquél salón. Seiya la llevaba a su costado, apoyando una mano en su espalda con un ademán protector. Dentro estaba la elite más granada de Japón del mundo del espectáculo, todos con sus mejores galas. Un par de fotógrafos andaban por ahí, pidiendo a los invitados que posaran para ellos. Serena trataba de caminar derecha, mirando a veces hacia abajo para que no se le enredaran los pies con el vestido. Como si leyera su pensamiento, Seiya la sujetó del brazo.

No pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos cuando admiró todo cuanto tenía enfrente: adornos en plata y dorado, resplandecientes coronas y guirnaldas, figuras de copos de nieve hechas de hielo de verdad... Un escenario al fondo parecía dispuesto para una gran banda y delante, una pista en mosaicos blanco y negro, como un tablero de ajedrez. La música (en ese momento un simple cuarteto de cuerdas) tocaba una melodía hechizante y etérea que le hacía sentirse dentro de un sueño. Cuando pasó por una pared de espejos, se volvió a asombrar de su aspecto. La joven que se reflejaba en él parecía que iba a una alfombra roja. Su vestido de satén en palo de rosa, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, era sencillamente espectacular. Maquillaje mínimo, ni siquiera necesitaba rubor en las mejillas, porque estaba tan feliz y nerviosa que irradiaba color por sí misma. El pelo lo llevaba como siempre, eso no cambiaría jamás.

Serena se giró a su acompañante, que también estaba impresionante. Llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas, y una camisa de seda en azul índigo en vez de un esmoquin. Todas las chicas modelos, cantantes, actrices y mortales en general lo miraban con la boca abierta.

No se separó de ella en ningún momento, y vaya que lo agradeció. Primero sintió que había entrado a nadar a una alberca de tiburones, pero junto a Seiya las cosas siempre eran muy fáciles. Siempre sabía qué decir para no incomodarla, o cometer algún error a propósito con las reglas de etiqueta para pasar desapercibidos los suyos. Incluso su sonrisa era contagiosa, y enseguida pudo pasar los nervios iniciales y comenzar a divertirse de verdad.

Un espectáculo de arlequines y bailarines salió a animar el escenario, y mientras los invitados aplaudían, Serena miró a Seiya, preguntándose qué habría de especial en ése chico para que siempre la pusiera tan feliz. Lo escaneó sin reparos mientras él estaba distraído, y sí, era muy guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

Aún así, su sentir no iba ligado a lo físico.

Los señores Tsukino se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a aquél que salía en la televisión tocar a su puerta en Nochebuena. Luego se dio una conversación que Serena no pudo escuchar porque la habían enviado a la tienda a comprar pan, lo siguiente que supo es que tras quince minutos después que el coche de Seiya arrancara de la entrada, su madre entró a su cuarto fingiendo una cara de satisfacción absoluta tras una máscara de benevolencia, y le dijo que estaba orgullosa de su esfuerzo hasta ahora y le levantaba el castigo si prometía no reprobar más. Serena se arrojó a sus brazos y luego brincó sobre el colchón. Nunca supo de qué mañas se había valido Seiya para convencerla, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con el comentario que le oyó a su mamá mientras lavaba los platos: "¿Entonces, tú crees que parezco tu hermana mayor?"

—Oye Seiya —le dijo secretamente, mientras los danzantes continuaban encantando a todo el mundo con una versión rítmica de _Silent Night_ —. Gracias por rescatarme hoy.

—No hay por qué, Bombón —repuso encogiendo los hombros.

Dubitativa, se animó a tomar su mano.

—En serio —insistió, y Seiya le miró sorprendido, incapaz de disimular su regocijo —. Tú siempre me estás cuidando... y yo... no te merezco. No merezco tener a tan gran amigo.

Los ojos de Seiya se apagaron, pero se limitó a decir:

—No me pesa hacerlo.

Serena también borró su sonrisa. Sabía sobre sus sentimientos, pero no había podido corresponderlos. Aún así, ahí estaba, llevándola a ésa fiesta divina cuando podía estar con cualquier chica hermosa, una que le diera lo que se merecía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso seguía esperándola?

Sus pensamientos preocupados fueron interrumpidos por él, que se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Serena se aferró al respaldo de la silla, aterrada.

—No, por favor. Bailo pésimo. Es más, ni sé bailar...

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Esto es un baile, Bombón!

Presionada y sin mucho más qué decir a su favor, Serena se dejó conducir hacia la pista de baile, mientras la banda entonaba una pieza de Frank Sinatra. La tomó en brazos y comenzó a moverse como pez en el agua. Serena no daba crédito a lo que veía, era muy fácil seguirlo. Se sonrieron mutuamente como tontos, mientras giraban alrededor de la pista.

—¿Ves? —le sonrió provocador —. No es que no supieras bailar, es sólo que no habías bailado con la persona adecuada.

Serena rió bajito.

—Contigo todo es tan fácil... —murmuró sin pensar.

—Al parecer no todo.

Se miraron un instante. Enseguida ella se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga sin darse cuenta.

—Yo...

Una voz en el micrófono rompió con el momento de tensión. El maestro de ceremonias de la fiesta habló cuando la melodía había terminado.

—¡Es casi medianoche, y ya saben cuál es la tradición! —anunció —. Si ven una ramita sobre sus cabezas, ¡les deseo mucha felicidad a todas las parejas! ¡Feliz Navidad!

La multitud exclamó sonidos de admiración y chocaron sus copas o aplaudieron. La música se retomó en una balada lenta, y Serena y Seiya instintivamente miraron hacia arriba. Un par de ramilletes de muérdago, unidos con un listón de terciopelo rojo y cascabeles pendían inocentemente, como si no tuvieran la culpa de nada.

El estómago de Serena dio un vuelco, como si bajara una montaña rusa en descenso, y una sensación de rubor la invadió de la cabeza a los pies. La costumbre iba así: si un hombre y una mujer estaban por casualidad debajo del muérdago, tenían que besarse. Así estarían siempre juntos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Serena soltó una carcajada catártica. Muchas parejas comenzaron a acercarse a bailar mejilla con mejilla, a decirse palabras amorosas al oído y cosas por el estilo. Los dos se quedaron simplemente bailando, entre frustrados e inseguros.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Seiya sonriendo afectuosamente, y la giró para continuar bailando —. No tienes que hacerlo. Ha sido una velada increíble. Gracias, Bombón.

Serena levantó la vista, fascinada por su voz dulce y triste a la vez. Es cierto, no estaba obligada a nada, y él acababa caballerosamente de recordárselo. ¿Pero no quería? Todos ésos momentos que compartieron juntos, desde que se conocieron, no eran echados en saco roto. Seiya descifraba cosas en ella que los demás no podían. A simple vista, parecía un chico atrevido que la enredaba con sus juegos, pero no era así. Cuando la retaron por reprobar, sólo quería correr a contárselo a él. Incluso ése estúpido deseo a la estrella, cuando Seiya apareció en su balcón, ¡creyó que su deseo se había cumplido, que él la había oído! ¿Cómo uno piensa algo tan maravilloso de un simple compañero de cursos que se sentaba detrás de ella? Y sentía injusto que hubiera esperado tanto por ella, y ella, en cambio, no había tenido que esperar nada por encontrarlo. Aún así, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su renuencia no era otra cosa que el miedo que podía significar estar enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—No —refutó, ella decidida —. Quiero que lo hagas. Seiya... quiero que me beses.

Él entornó los ojos, confundido al mirar su rostro y escuchar pronunciar ésas palabras tan prometedoras.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Te estás acobardando? —le devolvió ella como juego, de modo pícaro. Seiya sonrió complacido.

—Bien jugado chica, bien jugado...

Así que ahí, en un mar de luces doradas y música, Seiya se acercó poco a poco, hasta que sus labios dieron con los suyos con un apetito evidente. El beso de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo ansiándolo, vertiendo todo el amor que sentía en ésa acción. A Serena su beso le supo al almíbar, a magia y familiaridad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Bombón —musitó con voz ronca, al separarse—. Te quiero... no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero...

—Yo tambi... Espera, _¿pero?_

—Mañana comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento para que pases Educación Física.

—¡Hoeee, no es justo, Seiya! ¡Mañana es Navidad y además hace tanto frío! —se quejó, volviendo a su rutina amistosa.

—Lo siento, pero hice una promesa con mi futura suegra y debo cumplirla —decretó él muy serio—, aunque si me convences podemos negociar.

Serena se puso más roja que el traje de Santa Claus y giró el rostro.

—¡Eres imposible!

—No Bombón, yo creía que _ésto_ era imposible —le dijo Seiya, y se aferró a ella como si fiera el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Serena sonrió disimuladamente sobre su hombro. Ella también lo creyó, pero no se lo diría aún. Tal vez después. La noche era joven.

.

.

.

Canción: "Versace on the Floor" Bruno Mars.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Tan tán! *inserte créditos*... Bueno, mis estimados y estimadas, esta serie de historias cortas llegó a su fin. Pensaba subirla hasta año nuevo, pero ¡qué diablos! ¿para qué esperar? Además seguro ese día andaré desvelada, o ebria, o cruda, o quién sabe... y se me puede olvidar. XD Ay, éste se me hizo el shot más romántico... no sé, siento que Seiya siempre es así. Tan detallista, es como un príncipe pero con más onda que el otro que conocemos :P. Ya me dirán que les pareció. Desde que escuché la primera vez ésta canción de Bruno, me los imaginé a ellos, y no podía dejar de inspirarme en ella para escribir y dedicárselas.

Gracias a Elenita del Ángel por la imagen editada que me regaló, y que ahora adorna este fic. Y también gracias para los que votaron por éste shot en el concurso navideño del grupo Rebeldes Kou de Facebook. :)

Tenkius a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, que leyeron, dieron favorite o follow y quienes me regalaron un bonito review. ¿Les gustaron las canciones? ¿al menos las oyeron? ¬¬ jeje...Espero que el siguiente año esté lleno de bendiciones y éxito para todos uds. que todos sus deseos se cumplan y nos leemos en la próxima publicación, que espero no sea tan lejana.

Besos adelantados del 2018 de:

Kay


End file.
